Chuck vs the Memories
by ref51907
Summary: Does Sarah's memory return? What will she choose? And was the last mission really the teams last mission?
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: **I do not own Chuck and there is no copyright infringement is inteded. **

**I would like to extend a warm thank you to Anti-Kryptonite. You have been extrememly helpful with getting my ideas onto paper. **

**Authors Note: The continuation of the Chuck story is something I was initially working on as a gift to my wife. We both love/d the show and were sad to see it end so I hope you all will enjoy this gift. With that being said I also want to make it clear that there will be a lot of references or "call backs" to alot of different episodes, including some that are from deleted scenes on the DVDs that I thought should have included. I will try to give you a heads up when those appear in a particular chapter.**

**Enough description and on to the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day <strong>

**February 4, 2012**

**Undisclosed warehouse in Washington DC.**

A tall dark-haired man stepped into the dimly lit warehouse. His mere presence was like a shadow that swallowed what little light pierced the darkness. "Why have you called me here?" His voice was as rough as his appearance.

A shorter man stood at the center of the warehouse wearing a black suit and a tie. He spoke after a moment of silence. "We have some information that you might find to our advantage."

"And what is it?" the shadow asked very matter-of-factly.

"She has been neutralized."

He thought for a moment, not taking his eyes off the shorter man. "You're sure she won't remember?"

"I am positive. Quinn made sure of it," the man in the suit replied sternly.

"You have what I requested?" came a question from the shadowy figure, a chill in his voice that sent shivers down the other man's spine.

"Um, no. I...I was not able to locate the...um...the glasses," he stuttered to get a few words out. "I believe someone took them."

"Find them, and find the person responsible!" The shadow seemed to grow as anger built inside him, swallowing up what little darkness remained.

"Of course sir. I will... I will not let you down, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>The Beach in Burbank <strong>

**5:00pm**

She was sitting on the beach alone, thinking about what had really happened that day two and a half weeks ago, when she was suddenly overwhelmed by emotion.

Was everything Chuck said true? Had that been their dream home? She wasn't sure. She remembered the carving of their names on the door frame and telling him that one day this house would be theirs.

She closed her eyes to help her concentrate. She wanted so desperately to get the details straight.

"He wouldn't fight back," she whispered to herself. _Even when I held him at gun point, he was trying to help me. He told me that I could kill him but that he would never hurt me._ She let out a sudden gasp as if she just realized the gravity of what he had done. _He took a bullet for me._ Her eyes welled up with tears. _After everything I did to him, Chuck Bartowski, jumped in front of a bullet for me! I was using him, yet he_…she paused for a few moments, unable to follow that train of thought. _He loved me enough to sacrifice himself if necessary to save me? His well-being and safety wasn't as important to him as mine. What does that say about him? What does that say about me? _

She put her feet up, crossed her arms in a defensive posture, and stared into the ocean, watching the waves roll up onto the sand, only to have them be swallowed up by the beach.

_I know he is telling the truth. I know how much he loves me. He tells me every time he looks at me. He deserves someone better than me. I don't deserve him. I don't know who I am? I know who I want to be, but I don't know how to get there._

* * *

><p><strong>Two and a half weeks earlier <strong>

**January 18, 2012**

**The Courtyard outside the Apartment**

_"I believe you, Chuck, but I don't feel it." _

Those words hit him like a sledgehammer, taking the breath from his body. He knew those words were not spoken to inflict pain, yet hearing them stung him deeply. He also knew it took courage for her to stand in front of him and say those words. He knew the old Sarah wouldn't believe anything without proof. Her world before him was filled only with deceit, lies, and deception. She had been a spy and a damn good one. So good that Casey told him she was the best he ever worked with.

Was there something that changed her mind? Just a few hours ago, she had told him she had done her job too well. Now she was telling him she believed him. She was remembering, he thought and a warm genuine smile came upon his face for a brief moment.

_"I believe you, Chuck, but I don't feel it." _

Sarah spoke those words as a way to cope with the confusion. She was struggling with Chuck's words and his actions, and with the words she heard herself saying in the video log Casey gave her.

Suddenly, a voice from inside her came to her. _Bury your feelings. Bury them deep. Spies do not have feelings. Feelings can get you killed._ She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

**(...)**

"Flash, Chuck!," Sarah responded in anger. "It's in the Intersect. You want to be a spy, don't you? FLASH!"

"No," Chuck spouted back in frustration.

She saw he wouldn't fight back so she pressed the attack, hoping to trigger his flash. "Why not!" she said in an angry, agitated tone.

"Because, Sarah...I don't want to hurt you." His voice softened as he let his guard down.

She sensed his pain and saw it in his eyes. But in that moment, she was hurting as much as he was. "Don't worry," came her painful reply as she went to one knee. She swept her bo across the mat, just inches from the ground, slamming it into Chuck with such fury that he fell backward hitting the mat with a loud thud.

"You can't!" She threw her bo down and stormed out of the small training room.

**(...)**

The memory of that fight came crashing into her already confused mind with such intensity it caused her to pause as she was turning to leave the courtyard.

She took a deep breath as she regained her composure. She could feel Chuck's eyes upon her. She felt a pull, an inner desire to step toward him, to return the warmth of his gaze. She wanted him to tell her not to go. So she held the pause, looked his direction, her eyes pleading with him. _Tell me to stay._

...Nothing. Not even the slightest movement. The silence told her everything she thought she needed to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beach in Burbank<strong>

**Feb 4, 2012 **

**5:22pm**

When Chuck joined her on the beach, she was sitting in the same spot she had been for hours, lost in her own thoughts, trying to repair the damage Quinn caused by taking away that which was most important. He had taken the last five years from her but she was determined to get them back, though she didn't know how.

Chuck spoke, and it sounded strangely familiar to Sarah. The sound of his voice was soothing, his tone sincere, and his words genuine. Even the way he looked at her, soft and gentle. It was as if he was looking inside, to the real Sarah. Not the confused Sarah she now was. Not Sarah Walker, the super spy she thought she was, but the real Sarah.

She tried to concentrate on his words, but it was difficult.

"I don't want anything from you..."

Sarah's eyes began to dampen.

"Just know I will be here for you, always."

Tears began to well up and pool in her eyes.

"Someone you can call, whenever."

She couldn't hold back the emotions any longer.

She was fighting a losing battle with her mind so she broke her gaze as she turned her head to wipe away the tears that were rolling down her face.

_How can his man do this to me_? she thought, trying to compose herself. _He knows what to say and how to break down the walls I have built up. He knows exactly what to say to bring my feelings to the surface. Does he know what he is doing? He has to._

"...that is what I am asking you to do now. Trust me, Sarah," he spoke tenderly, with compassion she thought she had never heard before.

She lit up like a Christmas tree as a small glimmer of hope went running through her mind. _Maybe he can help me get back to my home, to where I want and need to be._

Then, in the hopeful silence, came words that made Chuck smile. "Chuck. Tell me our story," Sarah told him as she was trying to hide the giddy look on her face when she finally turned back to look at him.

His eyes danced with excitement as he began to recount their story to her.

For the next few hours they shared laughs and tears. He told her of dangerous missions and funny moments, of narrow escapes and easy missions. As he told the story, she began to remember small bits of information, but she didn't want to ruin the moment so said nothing of that.

After he finished the story, there was a pause. In typical Chuck fashion, he had to break the silence. "You know, Morgan has this idea. Crazy, really."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Morgan thinks that if we kiss, you'll remember everything. Crazy, I know. He's been wat-"

"Chuck," Sarah interrupted. "Kiss me."

And so he did. Tenderly, lovingly. Sarah sensed a growing spark, and the confusion of partial memories returning, of feelings that seem familiar and yet foreign and distant.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret business building <strong>

**Washington DC**

"What have you learned?" asked a uniformed man.

"Step one is done. However, there is a problem," replied the shadow. "Quinn was not in possession of the package."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know yet. But I am working on that."

"Good," came the gruff response. "Make sure you retrieve the package and eliminate all threats to the package. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as crystal." The shadow grinned with an evil pleasure.

"And you are sure the agent knows nothing?"

The shadow nodded with that evil grin still on his face, which seemed to appease the uniformed man. "She knows nothing of the package and her relationship to it."

* * *

><p><strong>The Beach in Burbank<strong>

**7:31pm**

He started to pull his lips away, but that was not what she wanted. The confusion she had felt when their lips first met was quickly eroding, revealing feelings and emotions she thought she had locked away.

As their lips parted, he leaned back and straightened his posture, and an idea came to her. Without her usual hesitation, she reached for him, put her hands on his shirt, and looked him in the eyes.

Her open palms on his shirt and her eyes gazing deeply into his made his heart skip a beat. For the first time since she returned, he thought he actually saw the real Sarah. Not Sarah Walker, super spy, but Sarah Lisa Bartowski, his wife.

He had memorized that look. The smile on her face was a little different this time but the eyes…the eyes never lie. He saw love in her eyes and a slight smile on her face that he'd bet she didn't even know was on her face. Wow_, she is an angel, beautiful in every way,_ he thought to himself. _I am the luckiest man on Earth. _

She leaned toward him and lowered her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, listening to her gentle breathing and her heart beating. He closed his eyes and lived in the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

**The Beach in Burbank**

She tilted her head up, trying to look upon his face. She asked in a soft voice, "What now?"

He hadn't thought about that. He had no plan. When Morgan had told him to listen to his heart to find Sarah, all he had known was that he wanted to see her again. Watching her walk away in Castle had torn him apart inside. He had to get to the other half that made him whole.

What now? He didn't know how to respond. Now that she was here, in his arms, he didn't want them to be parted from each other.

"I don..." he cleared his throat. "I don't know." He was scared to tell her he wanted her to come home, come home to him.

"What was I thinking that Morgan's idea would actually work?" He paused, hoping she would speak up and tell him she wanted to come home.

He felt the slight shift of her head and the subtle shift in her body language and instantly knew she began to feel uncomfortable. He looked down at her only to see that she was looking down toward the sand beneath them.

_Should I tell him I want to come home? He is my home, isn't he? He feels so right. Why do I feel as though I know him when I can't remember much about him?_

He let go of his embrace and she straightened up. "I should go. I have to re-evaluate what..." he swallowed as a sense of sadness overwhelmed him. "...what to do with Carmichael Industries." He paused, then added, "And I should let you be."

He got up and turned to go when he felt the familiar warmth of Sarah's gentle touch on his wrist. He turned and the look in her eyes gave her away.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something to her but something inside him stopped him.

_What is she doing? Does she want to come home? Does she love me? Does she have any feelings for me? This has to be more confusing for her than it is for me. I will stand by her, honor her choice. _

"I am always here for you, Sarah. Every day, always." He took a deep breath and added in a non-judgmental, loving tone, "Whatever you decide, I will be here."

_Does he need me to spell it out for him? I want to come home. I thought I did enough to prove that I need him._

As he walked away, tears filled both their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck and there is no copyright infringement is intended. **

**Once again, thank you Anti-Kryptonite for your help. You have been great.**

**Side note: I would have published this sooner but my nephew was born Sunday so I haven't been able to concentrate on much else. What can I say, I am a proud Uncle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere USA<strong>

**A Secure CIA Facility**

**February 1, 2012**

The night warden was sitting in his chair looking down at the plans for the day when his office door was suddenly kicked open. A tall, lean woman dressed all in black stepped through the door with an ice-cold look on her face that sucked the life from him. He dropped the pen that was in his hand and just stared in her direction when he realized he was looking at the end of the barrel of her gun.

"Scream and you are dead," she said with a chill in her voice. "Which cell is Tommy's?"

"Level 4, block E, cell 15," he managed to say between stutters.

She nodded in his direction and threw a small container, she had taken from her pocket, on the floor beside his desk.

**BOOOOMMMM! **A small cloud of smoke erupted from the container filling the office. After a few moments he shook his head, wiped the smoke from his eyes, and coughed, trying to clear his lungs.

When he got his bearings, he looked at the door and noticed it was locked from the inside. "How did she...?" He pulled out his phone but noticed it was dead.

He spotted a small figurine in the shape of a panther on his desk. It was painted black, and had no markings on it to identify where it had come from.

As he put his phone down, the facility's power surged and everything went dark. An armed guard came rushing into his office with a terrified look on his face.

"Warden, sir," he said through the smoky haze. "One of the prisoners is gone."

"Let me guess. Tommy?"

"Yes sir. How did…?"

The warden waved him away as he growled and grunted under his breath, staring at the black panther figurine. As he mumbled profanities, his computer screen turned on and a message in green popped up against the black background:

It read, FULCRUM THANKS YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>February 4, 2012<strong>

**The courtyard**

**Burbank**

**8:00pm**

Chuck turned the corner and entered the courtyard to his apartment. He approached the fountain, glanced at the center, and heard the gentle trickle of the waterfall. The sound of the water came to life, taunting him, haunting him, asking him where his other half was.

He stood there, looking lonely, as sound of the water changed. Sadness and sympathy were etched along every curve of the fountain, and the gentle trickle of water now sounded like tears dropping into the pool of water. They had heard every heartfelt word he had spoken to his female handler several years ago, and all of her subtle responses when she had tried to hide her true feelings.

He had always found comfort here, in the courtyard, near the statue, when he had to get out of Ellie and Awesome's apartment. They were perfect for each other, but during those first few years, seeing his sister happy with the man of her dreams made his situation with Sarah, his "girlfriend" all the more difficult.

He sat down and replayed all the talks they had had here, in the presence of the fountain. His thoughts twisted and turned inside his mind, trapped and yet trying desperately to escape the maze his mind had become.

_How can I move on? How do I function while I am missing my other half, my better half? Why didn't she want to come home with me tonight?_

He let out an exhausted sigh. His body was tired, not from physical exertion, but from the emotional ride he'd let himself be caught up in. He had tried to put up a front because the mission to find the key and take down Quinn demanded he do so. But now it was over; the mission was done. Quinn had won and had taken away the most important thing in his life. The fact that Quinn was dead gave Chuck little satisfaction.

Chuck lowered his head onto the back hand that was being held up by his bent knees, and he released his emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's Apartment<strong>

**9:42pm**

She had changed into her night attire and now sat on the papasan chair, curled up in a blanket. Her mind was blank for the first time all day, allowing her to realize that her head hurt, her muscles were sore, and her joints stiff.

_Why do I feel this way? I have trained hard to keep my edge._

In the past, her relentless training had given her a release point for her emotions. A way she thought she could bring her emotions to the surface and rid herself of them. Instead, it had only served as a release from the tension caused by the pressure of burying her feelings and trying to hold them down. Despite being a super spy, she had never been able to shake her feelings of wanting to be normal, to quit running and settle down some place and live a simple normal life. But now missions, covers, and running was all she thought she knew how to do.

So the euphoria she felt after a training session had become her drug to deal with those unfulfilled dreams and the tough decisions she had chosen.

She closed her eyes when she realized she couldn't help but feel this way despite her physical training and tried to relax her body and focus on her breathing. The more she tried to slow her breathing the more the whole of her body ached, yearning for something. She had been trained to listen to her body, but try as she might, she didn't know what it wanted.

She stopped trying to relax her breathing and just gave in to her inner desire as an image came scrambling up from within.

"Chuck," she whispered as she exhaled. Her body finally relaxed at the sound of his name. The soreness of her muscles melted away, her joints felt renewed, and her head was clear of any pain. Her skin felt a sudden tingle from head to toe.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, wrapped in a blanket, cuddled up in the memory of his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>The Courtyard<strong>

**Burbank**

**9:04pm**

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't need to look up to know who it was. They sat in silence, for what felt like hours, the hand never leaving his shoulder. In reality, it had only been a few minutes, but he knew his best friend would stay as long as he needed.

He sighed and took in a deep breath, "Thanks, buddy."

Morgan just nodded his head as he gave Chuck the acknowledgment that he understood. "Zelda?"

A light smile came across Chuck's face. "No thanks, Morgan. Maybe later."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," came the quick reply.

"Okay then," Morgan said as he leaned back.

Chuck understood Morgan would never leave him alone when he needed him. And right now he needed something to hold on to.

"It didn't work, Morgan," he stammered after a few moments of silence. "She doesn't…didn't remember. Something, anything, nothing."

"It's okay, Chuck. She will. I just know she will," Morgan said with confidence.

His words gave Chuck some comfort. "You think so?"

"I know so. She is probably just confused." Morgan began to speak with a tone that implied he knew what he was talking about. "It took me a while. Just give that sexy blonde of yours some time."

Alex was watching them from the window of the apartment that was now hers and Morgan's. "My man," she said with wonder in her eyes.

"I know she still loves you. Chuck, this is the girl that searched all over Thailand for you. She will come for you. Just be ready when she does," Alex heard her boyfriend say.

The two continued talking for a few moments.

When Alex saw the two of them stand up, she knew he had invited Chuck to eat dinner with them.

Chuck was about to decline the offer when he noticed Alex standing in the doorway to their apartment. "Yeah sure. Okay."

They walked to the door and Morgan spoke up when Alex slid back against the open door, letting them walk into their home, "Alex, get our +1 dinner plate. We have a guest joining us this evening."

* * *

><p><strong>February 5, The following day<strong>

**Morgan and Alex's apartment**

After dinner, Chuck and Morgan had settled on his couch and made an evening of watching their favorite movies and playing their favorite video games while Alex made herself scarce.

Chuck had fallen asleep on the couch so Morgan had gone to his bedroom and crawled in bed with Alex.

"Chuck, I am making breakfast," came a soft voice from the kitchen the next morning as Chuck sat up on the couch, stretched, and let out a sleepy yawn. "You want some?"

"Breakfast? What?" he replied groggily as he turned to see a blurry female figure with long brunette hair reaching down just beneath her shoulder blades. "Oh, no thanks, Alex," he declined as he turned to face her. "Sorry. I must have fallen asleep last night."

She nodded in agreement. "You sure did. And it was pretty late too." A small grin came over her face. "And next time you keep my man up that late, you'll have to answer to me."

Chuck let out a small laugh and gave her a tired smile. "Should I be scared?" he mused.

"Ask my dad," she said with a playful grin.

"What…oh. Yeah, I hear you have a wicked right cross," he replied as he staggered to his feet and made his way to the door. "Tell your **man** if he wants a ride this morning to be ready by 9:00."

As Chuck stepped out the door to go back to his apartment, Morgan appeared in the hallway.

"Your boyfriend's in bad shape." Alex gave a concerned look to Morgan.

"At least we haven't seen the cheese balls yet," he replied as he yawned and rubbed his stomach.

"Breakfast is ready," she told him and winked at him. She poured him orange juice and put some eggs on his plate.

Her tone turned serious. "I want to help him, Morgan."

* * *

><p><strong>Carmichael Industries<strong>

**9:42am**

"Yeah it's working great, sis," he responded as he looked down at the governor. "I know," he sighed. "I just want to help." He nodded his head as he replied, "Love you too sis."

Chuck looked up to see Morgan standing in front of him, hands folded across his chest. "Why didn't you wait?"

"I didn't have time this morning," Chuck shrugged. "Got a lot on my plate."

"What's the real reason? Sarah?" Morgan asked, knowing his best friend only hold him half the story.

Chuck just gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Never fear, the Bearded Bandit is here!" he laughed and grabbed a piece of cloth lying on the table and put it over his eyes.

"I know what you are doing, Morgan, but I'm not in the mood."

"Fine, I'm going back upstairs then," he pointed back behind him, "to see how Big Mike is doing, which reminds me, Chuck. Did you sell the store or just rent out some space to Subway?

"Sold it."

_Good. We kicked the creepy cousin to the curb? _Morgan thought.

"Any who see you tonight?"

"Yeah, sure…that's fine," Chuck shook his head not really paying attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck's apartment<strong>

**10:43 am**

Sarah was in full spy mode. She hadn't seen anyone leave for a while so she grabbed the key to the apartment and quickly strode up to the door and let herself in.

She entered and shut the door behind her quietly and took a few steps, then stopped. She had been here a few weeks ago, but something was different today.

_His place seems familiar, friendly, safe. Why would it? How long have I been living here?_

After pondering these questions for a moment, she shook off those feelings and got back to the reason she came here, her mission.

_I'm going to get to the bottom of this today._

She began by looking around the room, familiarizing herself with her surroundings. She saw a bunch of Legos and figurines on a mantle against the wall, but there was a spot that looked empty, as if something had been taken.

_Original 1979 Kenner line. Chewy. Han. Morgan like our child?_

Tears gently dropped down Sarah's cheeks as the image bloomed to fruition within her mind.

_Chuck sliding down the door to our bedroom, holding a male plastic figure in both hands, looking at it with ever increasing sadness on his face. Morgan leaving? _

_Did I force him out? Am I really a bad person?_

She forced her eyes closed and breathed in. As she let out the air in her lungs, she opened her eyes and glanced over at the table. Her eyes widened instinctively as several family holidays and family meals she had shared with his family came rushing at her.

She tried to regain her composure, but it was hard to fight the weight of these memories. She stood there motionless for several more minutes, reliving those times.

"I had a family here. A real family with real people," she told herself in a barely audible voice as if she were trying to convince herself.

_Feelings can get you killed. I should run. This is too much, too real, overwhelming._

_No I came here to see if what I felt was real, if this…concern and these... feelings for him are real. I have to know._

_I should look at the pictures on the bookcase. _

She started toward the bookcase but decided against it. When she came to the hallway, she decided to proceed down the empty lane and check out the bedroom.

She peered inside and noted that it wasn't quite the same as she remembered it a few weeks ago. She stepped in and saw that he'd added one picture next to the small lamp on the night stand. She picked up the picture frame and turned it around.

What she saw shocked her beyond belief. Her jaw dropped and her eyes turned cold and dropped the picture frame on the ground, shattering the glass into hundreds of tiny broken pieces.

_Was Quinn right? Is this man dangerous? He has to be. Why would Chuck not tell me he knew?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Woodcombs' apartment<strong>

**11:10am**

"I know, I know. It's just that two weeks was hard enough. Now you are telling me I have to wait longer," Chuck complained as he fidgeted with one of the packed boxes.

"The brain is a very specialized, complex, delicate organ. With all I know about it, Chuck, I haven't even begun to scratch the surface of its mysteries. There is still so much we have to learn."

Ellie saw the hope in her younger brother's eyes begin to fade. Her heart broke from him. She had promised their father she would look after Chuck and keep him safe. This time however, she felt helpless, like there was nothing she could do to help him, protect him, to take the pain away.

"I do know Sarah, though," she said with the Bartowski confidence in her voice. "She is still the same Sarah. The Sarah I know, loves you."

Ellie had always had a fondness for Sarah. She'd witnessed firsthand what Sarah had done for her brother, how she brought him out of the depressing Jill years that had been filled with self-doubt and pity. When they were together, even in the earlier years, she'd known Sarah was the one for Chuck. She'd seen the way they looked at each other. Even after Ellie had been told it was a "cover relationship" she'd never believed it was ever a cover for either one of them.

"She can't live very long without you. Just watch." Her voiced was sprinkled with woman's intuition.

At that moment, Chuck's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, looked at the caller id, and grinned.

"Hey, hon…Sarah," he corrected himself while answering the phone joyously.

"Wow, really? Okay, don't move. Be right there," he replied as Devon came marching into the room carrying Clara.

"Hey, Chuck," he said as he noticed the expression on Chuck's face.

"That was Sarah, and she says she's in our apartment and wants to see me," came the excited response as Chuck closed the phone.

"Go get her, bro," Devon winked and gave him one of his firm slaps on the shoulder.

Chuck nodded, then turned and exited the apartment in a hurry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck and there is no copyright infringement is intended. **

**Once again, thank you Anti-Kryptonite for your help. You have been great.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck's Apartment<strong>

**11:17 am**

Chuck closed the door quickly when he entered the apartment.

"Is that you, dear?" came a voice dripping with sweetness that echoed through the apartment.

The sound of her voice sent goose-bumps along his skin as he shivered with delight.

_She called me dear. She never…maybe it's the new Sarah. She's here and she wants to tell me something. She remembers and wants to be with her Chuck._

"I'm in our bedroom," the voice came again.

A huge grin appeared on his face as he strode down the hallway to the bedroom, his eyes dancing with excitement.

When he came to the door, it was slightly ajar with enough of an opening to see parts of the room. "Sarah? Baby? You in here?"

He placed his hand on the outside of the door and gently pushed it open, hoping to see her angelic face and her beautiful smile.

His body slumped with disappointment as he surveyed the room but did not see her anywhere.

He glanced down near the bed and on the floor and saw the shattered glass from the picture frame lying all around the broken frame.

"Oh, no," he mumbled under his breath as he bent down and grabbed hold of the picture frame. "Where is t…" he started to question when he felt the glare of someone behind him.

He stood up and started to turn around but was stopped by the sound of a gun being cocked and ready to fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Carmichael Industries<strong>

**12:42pm**

"3…2…1…now. The security feed is down. You have five minutes tops," the tech said into the ear piece.

"See you in three," she boasted with confidence as she made her way through the Buy More to the elevator hidden in the multi-media room.

Once inside Castle, she went directly for the computer. Upon first glance, everything was where she remembered it, except something seemed very different. She saw arcade games on the far end and a counter that had assorted snacks and goodies.

_Wow, Chuck. Carmichael Industries huh? This place definitely has his stamp on it. Sarah approves of this? Everything sure has changed._

She pulled a specially designed flash drive from her pocket, and connected it to the computer. It immediately identified where the data was they were looking for and started to transfer it from the computer to the drive.

While she waited for the data to transfer, she wandered down the hallway looking in the side rooms, searching for the package. Tucked neatly into a corner of one of the rooms, she found a small tripod stand with a pair of glasses resting on top of a small glass plate.

She grabbed them and put them in an empty case she brought with her, clipped the case to her belt, turned, and started back toward the computer.

She passed a room with what she knew to be a CIA issue lie detector in it and her pace slowed.

_"There's another question there. One you're not asking."_

_"Did you sleep with Bryce?"_

_"No…"_

She was snapped back the present by the voice in her ear.

"…rts? Hello? You there?"

"On my way out."

"Did you get the package and the intel?" the tech inquired.

"Yes," she swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Good now get out of there. You have 30 seconds until the security feed comes back up."

She ran to the computer. The screen alerted her, TRANSFER COMPLETE.

"Did the virus get transferred?" a raspy, low voice asked.

"Looks like it," she responded, laying a small panther figurine on the desk next to the computer.

She pulled out the drive, boarded the elevator and walked out to the van waiting in the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck's Apartment<strong>

**11:19 am**

"Wow," he said with a grim expression on his face.

The light that was shining through the bedroom window was now gone, replaced with a shade of gray since the sun had disappeared behind a cloud.

Chuck took a step back as he turned around to face her with his arms raised no higher than his chest in a surrendering posture. "You can move fast and silently, almost like a spy," he said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Instead of seeing her angelic face look at him with love, he saw fear upon every feature and a cold, distant look in her eyes he had never seen before.

"Sarah, wh…what are you doing?" he asked with a minor tremble in his voice.

"Shut up! I'll ask the questions now. And no more lies!" Her voice grew more intense. Her eyes were locked onto his and her hands steady, ready to pull the trigger if she did not get the answers to her questions.

"What is this?" She held up the picture he'd been looking for a moment before.

Chuck was silent, speechless for a moment, searching for the right words to ease her mind and calm her fears.

"Well, what is it?" she asked as she shook the picture vigorously, her suspicions beginning to grow, and Chuck heard the fear building up and taking over in her voice.

"Sarah, it's not what you think."

He felt the distance between them growing. He knew one wrong word would spell disaster for him.

"Tell me what it is!" She was losing control of her actions as her anger blinded her, clouding her judgment.

He opened his mouth but was stopped by the sound of the hammer dropping down on her gun. Sarah pulled the trigger and the room became silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret business building<strong>

**Washington DC**

**1:00pm**

"Any more progress?"

"Phase 1 is complete. The agent is already in the field," the shadow replied.

"Excellent. Let's begin Phase 2." The man in the uniform grinned with eerie satisfaction.

"Also, we have come across some…interesting chatter."

"Oh?" the uniform questioned.

"It seems as though Agent Carmichael's father my still be alive," the shadow replied inexplicably.

"That is interesting," he stated, trying to hide the scowl on his face.

"Want me to take care of that problem?" the shadow asked as the light behind him flickered several times before going out.

"No need. I have something else in mind, if what you say is true." The uniform grinned slyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck's Apartment<strong>

**11:27 am**

Chuck's head was tilted down, tucked underneath his forearm he had raised instinctually when he heard the click.

The grimace left his face as he peeked over his forearm to see what exactly happened. He was confused. He had not heard a gunshot, just a click, like the sound of an empty round in the chamber.

His eyes met Sarah's. Fear had completely taken over and replaced the icy stare on her face from just a few seconds ago. Her hand still steady, the gun still pointed at him.

"That's the only warning you get. Now talk!" Her voice was getting louder and more agitated. "Where did you get this?

Despite her warning, and the sternness in her voice, she had no intention of shooting him. After all, how could she? But she had to know where the picture came from.

"I wanted to tell you last night, Sarah," came his words in a tone that reflected genuine concern for her well-being.

"Tell me what? That you used me to get to them?" she spat back. "Was I your mark?"

"No, Sarah, it's not like that."

"Then tell me what it's like. Tell me, where did you get this picture?"

He lowered his voice to a whisper, afraid of what her next action would be. "From you, Sarah. You gave it to me."

"What?" She shook her head in disbelief.

_Why would I get him this picture? That would put him and his whole family in danger._

"Don't lie to me. I would never give you something like that."

"You're right, Sarah," he paused. "Normally, you wouldn't. When you went looking for them, we tried to help you, Casey, Morgan, and me, but you ditched us."

_That sounds more like me._

"It was only after we rescued you that you really let us help you."

_Wait. Why would I go looking for them? He must have found them._

"Where are they then? Are they safe?" She lowered her voice but the fear she felt for her family was still present. It was cast all over her body so completely that it would have been obvious to even the casual observer.

A thousand other questions went racing through her mind.

"They are safe now. Ellie took that picture after we saved them," Chuck said as the warmth of his eyes, and the soothing, pleasing tone of his voice returned.

His words disarmed her.

_How can this be? His whole family knows? Where are they now? Is he sure they are safe? That can't be true._

She lowered her gun, and it fell to the ground. She turned and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the picture.

Chuck sat down beside her and pointed to the little girl. "That girl there, she is the one you saved from Ryker. That is your sister, Molly. She is five now and she adores you, Sarah. She lights up whenever she sees her big sister."

"I know her?" Tears came pouring from her eyes.

"You do," Chuck reassured her, trying to comfort his confused wife.

She sat there motionless, trying to think as the tears continued to rain down her cheeks like an uncontrollable monsoon.

"Are they safe?" she asked as the tension that had been coursing through her veins subsided.

"They are now. You killed Ryker and no one else knows your secret."

She relaxed, and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry for pointing my gun at you. I should have just asked you about it. It's just that…" her voice trailed off.

"I know," he said as if he understood her better then she understood herself. "You're not used to expressing your feelings," he said to her. "And I should have told you, knowing how far you would go to protect them."

"Yeah, you should have," Sarah responded in a semi-harsh tone.

Chuck paused, thinking about what to say next.

"Sarah, we had a deal with each other, and I would like to reinstitute it. I think it might help you with your memories."

She didn't say a word but just looked at him.

"No secrets, and no lies," he said. "From now on we are completely honest with each other."

She thought for a few moments. "Okay, deal," she said as she smiled at him.

"I promise I will tell you everything. I just didn't think you were ready last night to hear it all," he said as he studied her. "I will be here for you, Sarah, even if the things you would rather forget come back. You can count on me."

_There it was again. This man, my husband, saying the very things I was thinking as if he is reading my mind. I really did share everything with him._

"Chuck," she said his name with love in her voice. "Hold me."

She didn't know why she asked him, but when the words fell from her lips, it felt right.

Chuck wrapped his arms around her and leaned back, letting both of them fall gently onto the bed. He swung his legs up on the bed and she did the same.

She felt safe again, wrapped in his arms.

As she lay there, she moved in, cuddling up closer to him.

She was beginning to see why she had fallen in love with him. If truth be told, she already was, again.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the delay. I thought I published this chapter already but apparently, I did not.<strong>

As always, I hope you are enjoying the story. I encourage you to post a review, as I read all of them, and an interested to know what everyone is thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck and there is no copyright infringement is intended. **

**Once again, thank you Anti-Kryptonite for your help. You have been great.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck's Apartment<strong>

**February 5 **

**2:00pm**

Sarah had rolled over on to her side and fallen asleep. When she awoke, she felt Chuck's body against her back, his arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her close to him.

In the past, her gun, her small blades and throwing knives, and her combat-ready attitude had made her feel safe, but this, this feeling of his arms around her was infinitely better. The security and safety she felt around this man was a welcome surprise.

She had felt safe once before, with Bryce. After all, he had been was a full-fledged spy, able to kill enemy operatives, burn assets, and even betray and deceive others, all for the completion of a mission. But with Chuck it was different. She knew he too, would do everything in his power to protect her, but never at the expense of others. He had demonstrated that to her when he chose to upload the Intersect, defuse the bomb, and save a crowd of people he never met, instead of using it to help her regain her memories.

"Chuck," she whispered quietly, not wanting to disrupt the moment. "You awake?"

She hoped he wasn't. She wanted to whisper to him the three words she knew he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, babe," he said groggily.

"Babe?" she questioned, as she rolled over, breaking his hold on her.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized. "Pet name, term of endearment."

_I must have enjoyed his pet names for me._

"I'll stop. You're not ready for that yet."

"No, Chuck, don't stop. It's…" She paused, searching for the right word. "Sweet"

Chuck's eyes widened with excitement, and a huge grin sprouted on his face when he saw a spark of affection in her blue eyes.

Getting back to the reason she woke him up, she asked, "I know we were, _are_ married, and married people share things with each other, and we want there to be no secrets between us, but…" She stopped. Now that he was listening to her, it seemed harder for her to ask. "How much of my past do you know?"

Chuck started to fidget with his ring and wondered if her self-doubt was creeping back in. "Umm…well, I know what you have told me."

He could tell by the way she subtly shifted on the bed that she was questioning his answer.

"Chuck, it's okay. You can tell me. I would like to know what I told you."

He wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going, but, he also did not want a repeat of what had happened a few short hours ago.

"Well, I, uh…" He hesitated, thinking about what to say as he sat up on the bed.

"No secrets," he whispered to himself. "Um, where to begin?" He noticed Sarah sitting up on the bed, eyes glued to him.

"Chuck, it's okay," she said, quieting her voice, and softening her look as the sun shone through the window again, and made her blonde hair glow.

"Most of what I know, I have learned on missions," he finally said.

"Missions? Really?" She gave him a confused look.

"Your dad, your mom and sister, your high school…"

She nodded in acceptance, as he listed off what he had learned about her past.

_He knows a lot more about me than anyone else, except the CIA._

"Sarah, I know this must be a lot to process right now, but I want you to know something," his voice turned from a firm, knowing tone to a sincere, thoughtful echo that abounded with the love he was feeling from within. "I once told you, I didn't need to know who you were, because I know who you are."

Sarah smiled, gave a small laugh to herself, closed her eyes, and shook her head from side to side, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_This man is simply amazing, too good to be true. No wonder I fell in love with him._

"That is still true, Sarah. I **know** who you are. I don't care who you were."

Hearing those words caused her body to relax and feel safe. He had just thrown her a safety net, and it caught the worries of the life she had lived before she had met him.

Her lips parted as the smile on her face grew, exposing the love she had for the man sitting with her. She brought her right hand up from her side, gently covering her heart.

_This is where I belong. Chuck is my home._

* * *

><p><strong>The Shadow's House<strong>

**Washington D.C**

**5:00pm**

He stood in his dimly lit bathroom, completely exposed in front of the mirror, staring at the scars and burn marks that ran across his entire body.

He seethed with hatred as he remembered that night.

_Orion is dead, but that incompetent son of his, Carmichael, was still alive. I was left in that projector room to die. Look at me now._

He raised his right hand, clinched his fingers into a tight fist, squeezing them with all his might. Flames of vengeance burned in his eyes, when he spoke to the image in the mirror.

"Vincent Smith is dead." He gave a deep, throaty grunt. "And soon so will be Carmichael and everyone he loves."

What little light there was in the room, had been snuffed out by the suffocating edge in his voice, as he stood there consuming his hatred, becoming one with the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Business Building<strong>

**Washington D.C. **

**6:46 pm**

"You need my services?" the shadow questioned as he stepped out of the dark corner of the garage, with a sinister, hateful smile.

"Have you been followed?" asked the uniform looking around, suspiciously. "This is sensitive information."

"You think I am an amateur?" The shadow fired back, searing the uniform's usually calm exterior.

"We've been monitoring this woman," the uniform replied, holding up a large picture.

"Who is she?" The shadow asked, his gaze causing the uniform to pause momentarily.

"Her code name is Frost." The uniform paused, hoping her name would register. "She is former CIA that went dark about 20 years and helped bring down the Volkoff arms empire."

"And this concerns me, why?" The shadow was growing impatient.

"You want Carmichael, don't you?"

The shadow clenched his fist, and a scowl crossed his face. Just the sound of his name fanned the flame of vengeance with in him.

"Frost is his mother." The uniform grinned, knowing he had the shadow's attention. "Follow her, and she will lead you to Carmichael."

"When I find them, what do you want me to do with them?" he asked.

"Kill them," the uniform said grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bartowski Apartment <strong>

**7:31 pm**

"The pizza was perfect. You even remembered how I like it." Sarah smiled.

They were sitting on the couch, finishing the pizza, watching Star Wars.

"Of course I remembered. Vegetarian, no olives. It was one of the first real things I knew about you, though I had to figure it out myself." He gave her a quick grin.

She looked at him, remembering her own words from the video log. A smile grew on her face.

"Sarah," Chuck said after a few moments of perfect silence. "I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"I promised Ellie I would help them unpack."

"Oh?" She responded.

"I was thinking that maybe you could come with me?" he asked apprehensively.

"I don't know, Chuck." She sounded unsure. "I think it is too soon." She looked down at her wedding ring, wondering what Ellie thought of her after what she had done. "After all, I did…"

"I remember," Chuck interrupted her, "and so does Ellie. I just thought you could spend some quality, girl time with her. It might help."

"Girl time?" Sarah looked confused.

"Yeah, girl time, you know, doing girly things, whatever it is you girls do," he said fumbling, his way through the thought.

"Look, Chuck," she reached down and took his hand, "I know you probably want things to go back to the way they were."

She looked into his eyes with all the sincerity she could muster_. Being vulnerable with someone is foreign and hard for me. But I was before with him, and he needs to hear these words. I need to hear these words myself._

"But things never will be the same." She paused, gathered the strength she needed to carry her thought to the end. "Your family is great. Ellie, Devon, Clara, Mary, even Morgan and Alex, they're all wonderful people."

Chuck was concerned at where this conversation was headed.

Sarah felt his pulse begin to increase and his palms start to sweat.

"It's just going to take some time to mend what I did. It's not going to happen overnight."

Chuck's tension was put at ease, and his body relaxed.

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to stay here with you because I…" She paused.

_Should I say it? Am I ready to say it? Do I believe it? I know I did once. I want to say it. I believe I do. I know I do._

Chuck could see that Sarah was wrestling with herself. He reached out, gently took her other hand, and felt her hesitation.

She took a deep breath, "Because I…care for you, deeply." Sarah's cheeks began to dampen with tears.

"It's okay, Sarah," came Chuck's comforting voice.

Sarah's emotions were too much for her. She looked away, let go of his hands, stood up, and walked briskly to the door. "I'm sorry, Chuck, I have to go."

Chuck started to say something, but the words just stuck in his throat.

She opened the door, and closed it behind her. She slumped down, leaned against the door, and put her hands to her face, trying to wipe the tears away.

_Why couldn't I say it to him? He knows me. I do love him. He must know that. This has been hard for him. I have no one else to talk to. Where else can I go?_

She sat there against the door; the only sounds were the quiet sobs she couldn't hold back.

Stunned by how quickly things had changed, he looked down at his ring finger and caught a glimmer of hope. It was there, in that moment, that he was reminded of the significance of the circle wrapped around his finger. He remembered his non-vows.

_"How do I express the depth of my love for you, or my dreams for our future, or the fact that I will fight for you every day… Words can't express that, they don't do it justice; they just can't cut it, so no vows. I'll just prove it to you, every day for the rest of our lives. You can count on me."_

* * *

><p><strong>The Woodcomb's Apartment<strong>

**7:41 pm**

"Devon, I can't take this anymore!" Ellie said, exasperated. "We haven't heard from him since he left here." She sat on their couch and stared out the window.

"Don't worry, El. I'm sure everything is just fine," Devon responded optimistically, preparing his nightly health drink.

"Devon, how can you say everything is fine? The woman he loves doesn't remember him. I know my little brother. If everything was fine…" She paused as she saw Sarah shut the door, lean back against it, and slide down to the ground.

"See, everything is not fine, something is wrong," Ellie said, pointing out the window to Sarah, suddenly afraid for her brother.

"See what?" Devon asked, concerned the sound of the blender would wake up Clara. "Is Chuck in trouble?"

"I'm going out there," Ellie said with no concern for what Devon was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan and Alex's Apartment<strong>

**7:38 pm**

"I'm going to head over to Chuck's place a little early," Morgan told Alex.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Mr. Grimes?" Alex asked him seductively, tracing her index finger along his lips.

"No," he swallowed, as he struggled to throw off the sheets and climb out of bed. "You know you are my one and only, my Princess Leia."

Alex glowed with excitement at the words, now that she knew what they meant. Chuck had pulled her aside one evening, after she and Morgan had first started seeing each other, and explained to her why Star Wars was so important to Morgan.

"But Chuck's my go-to guy, you know. He needs me," Morgan continued.

Morgan's loyalty to his best friend never ceased to amaze her. Alex nodded, giving him permission to leave. "Just try not to stay too late," she said, her eyes reminding him she enjoyed his presence in bed next to her.

Morgan agreed, put the rest of his clothes on, and made his way to the front door.

"You forgot something," Alex called out from the hallway, as she came running in to the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Morgan staring out the door, motionless. "What is it? What's wrong, Morgan?"

He shrugged his shoulders, turned to her, and replied, "I don't know, princess, but you are coming with me."

* * *

><p>Thank you once again for taking time to read this story. I have appreciated all the comments and reviews I have received thus far, and encourage all who read my story to review it, even if it just to say keep writing.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck and there is no copyright infringement is intended. **

**Once again, thank you Anti-Kryptonite for your help. You have been a great help to me. **

* * *

><p><strong>February 5<strong>

**The Courtyard**

**7:43 pm**

Ellie closed the door behind her. She walked slowly toward the fountain, not wanting to frighten Sarah. She heard Sarah's quiet cry, and saw the tears falling from her cheek.

"Sarah," Ellie said in a gentle, comforting voice. "What's wrong?"

Sarah straightened up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, hi, Ellie," Sarah said, trying to mask the raw emotion in her voice.

"Did something happen with you and Chuck?" Ellie asked poignantly.

Sarah closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and shook her head in disbelief. _Why is she talking to me? Doesn't she remember what I did to her?_

As Sarah was struggling to compose herself, she saw Ellie reach out her hand, "Come, Sarah, let's get you off the ground."

"Really?" Sarah questioned, as she looked at Ellie, trying to gauge her sincerity. "After the situation I put you in?"

"Look, Sarah, this isn't about you and me. It's about the man you are still in love with."

_Is it really that obvious? More importantly, she is willing to put our friendship issues on hold, for my relationship with her brother._

Sarah reached up, grabbed a hold of Ellie's hand, and pulled herself up.

"Now tell me, Sarah, what's the problem?" Ellie asked as they made their way to the fountain, and sat down on its edge.

Sarah began to speak, when Morgan and Alex exited their apartment, his arm around her waist. The movement caught Sarah's eye, which caused her to stop and look down at the concrete beneath her feet.

Morgan let Alex slide out of his grasp, as she walked past Sarah and Ellie to the Bartowski's apartment door. Alex stopped for a moment, turned her head, looked at Morgan, and he gave her a nod of approval. She knocked, slowly opened the door, and walked inside.

Morgan had stopped near where Ellie and Sarah were sitting, and he watched his girl enter Chuck's apartment to do the one thing he knew he couldn't do.

"Morgan, what do you think you are doing?" Ellie glared at him, upset he had ruined the moment.

Morgan knew Ellie's default setting for him, so he tried to lighten the mood and offer his help. "I saw Chuck's Sleeping Beauty out here," he pointed toward Sarah, "and I was headed over there anyway, so I figured I could help."

"Morgan, who is the neurobiologist here? I don't need your help!" Ellie huffed at Morgan.

"Help?" Sarah gave a questioning look to Ellie.

Morgan and Ellie continued their battle of words, ignoring Sarah.

"You are, I know Ellie," Morgan responded back.

"And who was Sarah's maid of honor?" Ellie asked him proudly, raising her eyebrows.

"Maid of honor?" Sarah questioned again, then became silent.

An image of Casey in a tux came springing up into her mind, and Sarah closed her eyes. The scent of fresh flowers filled her nostrils as she closed her mouth, and took a deep breath.

"…or that our kids will be like little super heroes with little capes," she saw her soon-to-be husband say, staring deep into her eyes, an indescribable look of love etched upon his face.

The memory of Chuck's words caused a deep, bright smile to radiate outward from her, lighting up the courtyard.

"Perfect," she whispered quietly, remembering the smile she wore, all dolled up, looking amazing in her white wedding dress, as tears of joy slowly built up in her eyes.

Morgan and Ellie stopped bickering, turned, and faced Sarah, only to realize she was reliving the experience of her wedding day.

A shiver of delight ran up and down her skin, her palms started to lightly sweat, and she felt butterflies fluttering inside her stomach.

"I love Chuck," her lips burst forth, unable to keep in to herself anymore. Her heart leapt out of her chest at the idea that her husband thought so much of her.

_I need to get back inside to my safety net, my home. I need to tell him._

She stood up quickly and rushed to their apartment door, leaving Ellie and Morgan behind, sitting next to each other, both smiling at this fortunate turn of events.

Morgan looked over at Ellie, with all seriousness, and said, "Well, looks like my work here is done, my lady."

Ellie whispered silently to herself, hoping Chuck would somehow here these words, "Aces, Charles. You're Aces."

* * *

><p><strong>Bartowski Apartment<strong>

**7:53 pm**

Alex knocked on the door, entered the apartment, and saw Chuck sitting on the couch, frozen in place, lost in his thoughts. She took a few small, slow, quiet steps toward him when the floor let out a barely audible creak.

Chuck looked up, the sound startling him, and saw Alex standing here. Chuck gave her a pathetic attempt at a hearty smile and asked, "Is Morgan coming? I almost forgot."

"Nope, it's just me for now." Alex gave him a concerned smile, attempting to let him know she was there, in the apartment, to help him.

Alex's smile reminded him of Sarah's. But when Sarah smiled at him, she couldn't help but giggle a little, which caused her upper lip to rise, slightly exposing her top front teeth. Chuck had always thought that it was adorable.

"Sarah's is more…" He pointed to his lips with his right hand, motioning upward, when it suddenly seemed pointless to continue. "You know, never mind," he said sadly as he looked down to ring, clinging to the hope it stirred within him.

"I know," Alex replied after a brief moment of silence, she herself thinking about Morgan's faulty Intersect days. "I understand." She sat down on the couch next to him. "Love hurts sometimes, doesn't it?"

Chuck nodded in agreement. "I know Sarah is still in there. She's just... scared."

Alex listened to him intently.

"I've seen glimpses of my wife." Chuck brought his arms up, crossed them in a defensive posture. There was a long, uncomfortable silence that hung in the air.

Alex finally broke it. "It's hard to think the one you love has changed." She reached out, put her hand on his wrist, and reassured Chuck. "Morgan wasn't gone-" Chuck looked down at Alex's hand, then glanced up at her, "-and neither is Sarah. Don't give up on her."

Chuck nodded in agreement after a few brief moments of contemplative silence. Her words seemed to have renewed his spirit.

"Okay, what do I do? I mean, she doesn't remember the balcony in France, the hospital where I proposed, our wedding, the train when we tried to run away, our stay in the suburbs when we pretended to be married, our first…" He was talking so fast Alex could not keep up with him.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, Chuck," Alex leaned back, threw her hands up, palms facing him, and motioning for him to slow down. "My advice, date her again. This time the spy life won't interfere."

"That's brilliant, Alex," Chuck said enthusiastically after he thought about the idea of dating his wife again. "Have I ever told you how lucky Morgan is to have you?"

"We would do anything for you," Alex responded honestly.

Chuck leaned toward her and gave her a huge hug, when he heard the door open.

* * *

><p><strong>Secluded Wooded Area<strong>

**7:30 pm**

"So this place was your home away from home," Mary said to herself. "Very befitting, I can see why you chose it. You always did prefer the quiet, a place removed from chaos. You were a great man, Stephen J. Bartowski, and wonderful husband. I just wish I could have seen you one last time."

Underneath a large tree, exactly where the GPS coordinates said they would be, was a small pile of rocks. Mary knew her husband well enough to know he did something, but what?

At that precise moment, the camera, attached to a small branch high above her, sent the recorded image and sound of her voice to an underground computer. It analyzed the image, mapped the voice recording, and searched its database. A file popped up on the screen, as a text box overlaid the file. It read: IDENTITY CONFIRMED.

The program began searching the area's cell towers for a trace on her voice. It registered a hit, recorded the number, added it to the file, and dialed the number.

Mary's cell vibrated in her coat pocket. She reached in, took out the phone, looked around cautiously, and checked the caller id. CALLER UNKNOWN, it read.

She pressed the green accept button, put the phone to her ear, and answered the call.

Her eyes widened in shock, her face turned a ghostly pale color, and her body tensed up, as she instantly recognized the voice that spoke into the phone.

"Hello, Mary."

* * *

><p><strong>Bartowski Apartment<strong>

**7:58 pm**

Sarah swung the door wide open and stepped into the apartment with a deep smile.

Chuck released Alex, stood up, and turned toward Sarah. He saw a smile on her face, the smile he had seen many times before, when she had a surprise for him. He noticed her eyes, the look of pure, unadulterated joy and wonder in them, usually reserved for when she understood something for the first time.

He took a step toward her and noticed her breathing. It was a rhythmic ballad of love, rising and falling with every note she exhaled, just like that day in Castle, when he finally told Sarah he loved her. He saw the same joyous anticipation written on her as on the day they were wed.

He knew something monumental had just happened, was going to happen. "What is it, Sarah?" Chuck asked her.

She quickly closed the distance between them until they were just inches apart.

Looking up into his eyes as deeply as she could, she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him down a little, stood on the tips of her toes, and pressed her lips to his.

Chuck felt the passion, and the intense desire for him on her lips, so he reached around and locked his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

Alex, not wanting to intrude on this intimate moment, smiled to herself, turned quietly, and left the apartment.

When their lips finally parted from one another's, Sarah let off the tips of her toes, standing flat-footed against the floor, opened her eyes, and slid her arms around his neck, anchoring herself to him.

"I love you, Chuck!" Sarah said, gazing up into her husband's eyes, with a lover's passion.

_No secrets, no lies._

"I'm sorry for leaving you suddenly like I did, Chuck. I wanted to tell you that I loved you then, but…" She stopped.

Chuck's nod gave Sarah the acknowledgement that he knew what she was trying to say, but couldn't easily communicate.

"I will try never to leave you like that again. I love you, Chuck Bartowski. You are and have always been my home." Sarah watched the smile on Chuck's face deepen.

"I love you too, Sarah." Chuck responded

_No secrets, no lies._

She unlocked her arms from around his neck, stepped back, causing his hand to come off her waist, took his hand in hers, "Now come and sit with me on the couch. I have something I would like to share with my husband," she told him eagerly.

Chuck's hand entwined with hers, as she skipped over to the couch with him, making him feel like a teenage boy, about to hear his first love confess her love for him.

"You want to know what I remember, don't you?" Sarah felt extremely happy, almost like a giddy school girl, unable to control herself. She usually didn't like the feeling of losing control, but this… whatever it was she was feeling, it was different. She liked it, but didn't know why.

"Of course," Chuck nodded in excitement.

"Okay, well, let's start back at the beach when you told me our story…"

* * *

><p>I have appreciated all the comments and reviews I have received thus far, and encourage all who read my story to review it, even if it just to say keep writing. Like, love it, hate it, questions, concerns, whatever. I would love to hear them all.<p>

This concludes the end of what I would call the opening. I have much more to come, and I hope you all will enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck and there is no copyright infringement is intended. ****

**Another gracious thank you to Anti-Kryptonite for your help. You have been fantastic.**

**Author's Note. I want to give a thank you to everyone who has read the story thus far and provided me with feedback. It's good to know at least a few people have been enjoying it so far. On that note, I would like to apologize for the length of time it has taken me to get these next few out. Real life stuff, my birthday, anniversary, new job, as well as school ending made it tough on me and my beta helpers. Anyway, with further ado, here is the next installment. **

* * *

><p><strong>Secluded Wooded Area<strong>

**February 5**

**7:34 pm**

"See the rocks at your feet..." the voice on the other end said, "…buried in the dirt underneath them is a box."

"Stephen," Mary said.

The voice continued, paying no attention to her. "Follow the instructions inside. And Mary, make sure our children know how much I loved them."

Mary pulled the phone away from her ear, put in back into her pocket, and scanned the area again for any activity.

When she was sure no one else was around, she knelt down, removed the rocks, and found a hand held spade. She picked it up, dug a few inches into the soil, and hit something solid. She dug out the dirt around the object, reached into the ground, and pulled out a box.

She held it up, looked on the bottom, and saw a picture of an adult female, dressed in royal attire, painted all in blue, etched into the box.

She lowered the box down, placed it on the ground and saw a panel, set into the box. She wiped the dust off, and saw the outline of a thumb next to the panel. She placed her thumb onto the outline, bringing the panel to life.

The panel lit up, showing images of the letters of the alphabet, in a jumbled mess.

"What are you up to, Stephen?" Mary questioned her husband as if he could hear her.

She touched the letters one by one, F.R.O.S.T.Q.U.E.E.N.

When she let up on the N, she heard a whizzing sound, followed by the grinding of gears, obviously needing to be greased, and the box popped open.

She reached inside and grabbed a small hand held device.

Mary laughed, as she inspected the gadget. "Always were the paranoid one."

She pressed the power button, turning the device on and the screen came to life, showing a map of the area. Mary studied it for a moment and realized this was a real time view of were she was standing.

The map faded and a message scrolled across the screen: FOLLOW THE ARROW. The map came back into view, an arrow appeared, pointing her straight ahead.

"Okay. Let's see what this is all about." Mary said, letting out a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Upper Midwest<strong>

**Jan 7, 2012**

The chill of the winter wind outside was melting away by the warm, inviting sound of music that echoed through the three bedroom house.

There was a sense of safety built within these walls, so strong she almost forgot three years ago she was on the run, desperately trying to get away from the Intersect Project. The constant fear of being found out, caught, had been too much for her to take. So she settled down, for better or worse, and started living her life, putting her past behind her, only looking forward to the future.

She had lost her college love, her innocence, all for what, the greater good, constant deception and lies? No. Those thoughts were no longer at the forefront of her mind, because here, in this house, with a real life, and a real love, she had all she dreamed of as a little girl.

The house gave a sudden rush of cold air, as she shivered. The echo of music came to an abrupt stop, and man in the suit stepped into the kitchen, quiet as a mouse.

"You were a hard one to find, Jill," the man whispered in her ear, as he reached around, pressed his hand firmly over her mouth, silencing her, and put a blade to her neck. "One word and I will gut you like a fish," the suit said harshly.

Jill remained silent, and as still as she could. Her spy training kicked into high gear. She began analyzing his voice, reading the feel of his body pressed up tensely next to hers. It was combat ready, waiting to react if she tried to escape his hold on her.

"We have been looking for you," he continued, whispering into her ear. "You have two options, as I see it. One, work for us, and your family will be safe. Two, don't work for us, and end up on the floor, soaked in crimson, when your husband comes home. Your choice," he said with a sadistic grin on his face.

"What's my mission?" she asked quietly, as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Good choice," the suit said satisfactorily, pulling out a syringe, filled with a clear liquid, and jabbed her with the needle point, injecting her on the side of her neck.

Her world went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Secluded Wooded Area<strong>

**February 5 **

**8:02 pm**

Mary had followed the arrow on the hand held device for a while when it suddenly started to blink. She looked around and just to her right she saw a small wooden storage shed.

She followed the path that appeared beneath her feet up to the door, reached out and opened the door. She peered inside and saw a small work bench at the far end of the shed.

When she stepped inside the door way came to life. A green light enveloped the entrance, and scanned her frame. She paused, as a panel in the ceiling in front of her opened, lowering a long metallic arm, attached with a scanner on the end, to her eye level, and scanned her iris.

After the scan was done, the arm retracted back into the ceiling, and the lighting fixtures above her buzzed to life. Another message scrolled across the hand held device: SECOND DRAWER ON THE LEFT.

Mary walked over to the bench, opened the drawer and saw a flash drive. She reached inside, picked it up and another message scrolled across the hand held device: MIDDLE OF THE ROOM ON THE FLOOR. 3 5 1 4

She walked over the middle of the shed, looked down and carefully studied the floor. "Clever," Mary said.

She bent down and knocked on the wood three times, paused, five times, paused, once, paused, four times, and listened. She heard a hiss, followed by the feel of a puff of cool air coming up from the hidden panel in the floor as it opened.

She took out a flashlight from her pocket, turned it on, and looked into the hole in the shed the hidden panel had just exposed. She could make out a ladder leading down a few feet to a concrete floor. The air felt cool and damp.

The hand held device scrolled another message across the screen: DOWN THE STAIRS AND TO THE DOOR.

She put the flash drive in one of her coat pockets and headed down the ladder.

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Warehouse<strong>

**Washington D.C.**

"These two are your next marks," the shadow help up two large pictures.

One was of a man, tall, well-muscled, with a tough demeanor written all over his face, the other, an average Indian looking college student.

"Who are they?" Jill asked.

"That doesn't concern you," Shadow replied back, straight faced and cold hearted. "Just make sure you bring them to me."

Jill nodded in agreement. "Then I am done?" she questioned.

"You're done, when we say you are done," Shadow stated slow and surly.

She sighed, somewhat taken aback by the harshness in his voice, exposing a level of hatred she had not seen in him before.

She walked toward the door, and asked, her voice trailing away, "Got names for me?"

"Cliff Siljak and Monoosh Depak."

* * *

><p><strong>Secluded Wooded Area<strong>

**February 5**

**8:33 pm**

Mary stepped off the ladder, her feet hitting the cold concrete floor with a dull thud. She allowed her eyes a few moments to adjust to the cramped, dimly lit room, looked around, and saw a door at the other end.

STAND IN FRONT OF THE DOOR AND SAY YOUR NAME, was the message that went scrolling across the screen of the hand held device.

She walked over, stopped in front of the door, and said, Mary Elizabeth Bartowski.

The underground computer, in one of the rooms just on the other side of the door, analyzed her voice, and opened the door.

She passed under the door and entered a large, well lit room, outfitted with all kinds of electronics and large cables running about the ceiling, all coming to a point that trailed off into a hallway that lead out of the room. There were computer monitors and television screens, all of varying sizes, placed along the walls, clustered into several large groups in front work stations.

"You never quit," she mumbled to herself. "I wonder…" she said as she walked over to one of the work stations, and was about to hit a button on the keyboard when the hand held device beeped. THE ROOM AT THE END OF THE HALLWAY it read.

She walked across the room, and proceeded down the hall and came to the room. It was much smaller than the main room, about ¼ the size, and only contained one small desk in front of a single large screen. The hand held device beeped again, and scrolled a message across its screen. PUT THE FLASH DRIVE INTO THE PORT.

She reached inside her pocket, pulled out the drive, and inserted it into the computer sitting on the desk. She was startled to see a picture of their daughter on the screen, and a video icon next to her picture.

A text box appeared on the screen, TRANSFER IN PROGRESS.

_What were you doing Stephen?_

* * *

><p><strong>Bartowski Apartment<strong>

**What happened next.**

**February 5**

Sarah spent the rest of the evening recalling what she had remembered, while Chuck sat there on their couch, next to his wife, listening to her story with childlike wonder.

He always knew Sarah had been taking notes, recording details about their missions, his actions and reactions. However, there were times he had thought it was only because her mission, as a spy, was to protect him. It became clear to him, as she recounted what she remembered, that she had always loved him, from the start, just like she had told him in their apartment only a few short years ago.

This new Sarah, part super spy, part girl, normal and real, well as normal and real as she could be, was different from the Sarah he had married. In the same breath she recounted the facts, she also revealed her thoughts, and feelings with a newly found freedom that the idea was strange to him, as if he was walking through foreign territory, with no noticeably familiar landmarks.

Even after their first promise to keep no secrets or lies, she hadn't purposefully withheld anything from him, but from time to time she still was cryptic with him, because the idea of total honesty was something she hadn't practiced in all her years before him. Chuck had gotten so used to having to decipher the meaning of her words that this openness from her was appealing, hot, a turn on, sexy even.

So it came as a welcome surprise, when they decided to call it a night and go to bed, that she had refused to let him sleep on the couch, because he did not want to rush her back into the bed together.

She had in fact, told him point blank, "No, you are coming to our bed and sleeping next me tonight."

**February 6**

He woke up to the smell of breakfast, emanating from the kitchen, wafting down the hallway and into their bedroom.

He crawled out of bed, walked down the hallway, opened the bathroom door, and entered, unaware the shower was running.

Sarah poked her head out from behind the shower curtain, and softly said, "Morning, Chuck."

Her voice startled him, knocking him off balance. "Hey wh…what are you doing? You 'bout gave me a heart attack."

"Well, that wouldn't be so bad. I could just give you mouth to mouth," she said sensually, as she gave him a wink, and disappeared behind the curtain.

Chuck shook his head, wondering if that had really just happened. He left the bathroom with a little chuckle after he flushed, causing Sarah to shout out into the steamy bathroom air, "Charles Irving Bartowski!"

Sarah entered the kitchen several minutes later, wearing her bathrobe, and a mischievous grin, while she had her arms crossed in front of her, and asked, "What was that about?"

Chuck looked up from the plate of food he had helped himself to and returned her grin. They stared at each other for a few brief moments before they both snickered, letting out a hearty playful laugh.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

She walked over to the table, sat down, and they spent the next hour in jovial satisfaction, discussion their next move, as husband and wife, and what both wanted to do with Carmichael Industries, before coming to an agreement.

"Sounds great hun," Chuck decided, listening to Sarah's idea.

"I really don't know where that idea came from, but it just seems like the right move for us."

_Countering cyber terrorism? High end tech security? Really? Where did that come from?_

Chuck sat silently after their decision, and gave Sarah a concerned look.

"What's wrong, Chuck?" She asked, sensing there might be trouble stewing in his mind.

"Remember, I'm going with Devon, Ellie, and Clara tomorrow to help them get settled in. It might take some time and…" his eyes showing concern for Sarah, "and we just started again, and you will be here by yourself. What if something happens? I mean what if you remember something and need me, and I am not here?"

"Chuck, I will be fine. I'm a spy remember. Go with your family and help them. I will be right here, waiting for you when you get back. I'm not going anywhere." Sarah reassured him with her smile.

"Okay then. But, if anything happens, call me."

"Chuck, I'll be fine. Now go take a shower. I have plans for us today, since you will be leaving for a while tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Thank you once again for taking time to read this story. Like always, I would love to hear from you so feel free to post a review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck and there is no copyright infringement is intended. **

**Once again, thank you Anti-Kryptonite for your help. You have been a great help to me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Woodcombs' Apartment<strong>

**Spring 2011**

Ellie had fallen asleep on the floor, her head resting on a square pillow sitting on the seat of the couch. It was late, the living room slightly messy from her intense focus on her dad's laptop. Fixing the apparent problem was mostly what she had thought about in the preceding days, giving her a connection to her father again. A connection she did not want to let go of, now that she understood the reason for his absence during the latter part of her childhood.

The computer that had been monitoring and recording Ellie's progress turned on the small light above the screen on the laptop, scanning the room. It identified Ellie, and transferred the Agent X files to her laptop as she lay there, sound asleep.

Though he was no longer with them, Stephen had determined before he was shot, that if he couldn't figure out the problem, perhaps his brilliant daughter could. And if she could, then he could make things right with Hartley, and he could come out of hiding, stop running, and the Bartowski's could be a family again.

* * *

><p><strong>Airport Café<strong>

**Dallas, Texas**

**February 7**

Mary had wanted to speak to General Beckman off the record about Orion's activity, but the General could not give her that assurance. Much of his activity was still a mystery, and if the General could any information on him, she felt it was her responsibility to report it. Instead they had arranged a meeting out of Beckman's office, some 1300 miles away from Washington D.C, away from prying ears, and ears hell-bent on gathering intel on Orion.

They sat, like friends with years of shared goals, good memories, and comfortable familiarities, in a small café in Dallas, making small talk. Both of them were enjoying a cup of coffee and a pastry, before Mary finally got to the reason she had called this meeting with the General.

"Diane, did you know about Stephen's work, his monitoring of my daughter?"

"I can assure you, Mary, I didn't know about any such activity." Beckman replied after taking a sip of coffee from her cup.

"I came across this." Mary pulled out a flash drive from her coat pocket, and held it up between her index finger and thumb.

"What is it?" Beckman asked curiously. But before Mary could answer she added, "Your husband's electronic know-how is second to none, so what kind of security does it have?

"To answer your first question, I don't know exactly, but it concerns my late husband and my daughter." Mary said, concerned for Ellie. "If I give you this, can you guarantee Ellie's safety?" Mary watched her superior, and friend, closely. Mary's years undercover within Volkoff Industries had sharpened her already keen sense to detect and weave deception and lies.

"Mary, you know I can't make such promises." Beckman paused and looked her friend in the eye. "But you have my word that I will do my best to make sure Ellie is safe."

The way Diane shifted her body, straightening her posture, and the eye contact she sustained, and countless other subtle cues told Mary the General was being truthful, that she would do everything she could to protect Ellie. And even if the General couldn't, Mary knew that she would give her own life to protect her family.

"As for security, I haven't run across anything. Just plug it in and see what is on the drive," Mary finished.

"Does Ellie know her dad was watching her?" Beckman asked, wondering why Stephen would be monitoring his own daughter, and what Ellie might do if she knew. Beckman knew Ellie was no pushover, and did not take kindly to being pushed around, or manipulated.

"Not to my knowledge, no. Why do you ask?" Mary asked, wondering what Diane was thinking. "You think he came across valuable information?"

"Orion was a man hunted for most of his life. If he had important information, then others will likely want to get their hands on it. And if this pertains to the Intersect Project, well…"

Mary nodded and finished her sentence for her. "The intel will be valuable enough that others will be willing to kill for it."

Mary stood up, her eyes were cold and calculating, as she locked eyes with the General, walked over next to her, bent down, and whispered so only she could hear, "You have seen the lengths I will go to protect my family, General. Keep them safe, or I will."

"Is that a threat, Mary?" Beckman asked, almost stubbornly.

"It's a promise," Mary said as she turned to walk away. "Thanks for the coffee."

* * *

><p><strong>Woodcombs' house<strong>

**Chicago**

**February 8**

The previous day had been about flying from Los Angeles to Chicago, which was exhausting, mostly due to inactivity. Chuck had also not spoken to Sarah all day so it was understandable that he was in a foul mood. By the time evening had come he had snapped at Ellie a few times, which she didn't take kindly to, and had chided him into a half-hearted apology.

He was in a much better mood today, however, as he sat on the front porch of the house with Devon, waiting for the moving truck to arrive. He had received a call from Sarah early in the morning, and though it had been rather short, the sound of her voice had been sweet, and soothed his irritable mood. Before she'd hung up, she'd told him that she loved him, and that was enough to give him the determination he needed to stick with his decision to help Ellie and Devon move when all we wanted to do was fly home and be with Sarah.

After the truck arrived, he and Devon worked tirelessly with the movers to unload their things. During the back and forth walks between the house and the truck, Devon was excitedly talking about the opportunities he and Ellie had here in Chicago.

While they rested on the porch, during a mid-morning break, Devon expressed his regret that he and Sarah would not be around much to see Clara grow up.

"Just make sure you take lots of pictures and videos. And don't forget to visit us as often as possible," Chuck told him.

"What about you and Sarah, Chuck? You guys thought about a house?" Devon asked, wondering if they still wanted _that_ house.

"Well, there was that dream house of hers I found," Chuck replied, his mind recalling the day he'd first brought Sarah to the house, and their conversation standing out front of it. "But we really haven't talked about it."

_Would Sarah want to go back to that house? It might spark some memories. But maybe it would be more like Irene Demova, a virus wrapped inside a nice, pretty package. A reminder of what happened that night, and of the person she no longer wants to be._

Chuck's mind continued racing down a highway of what if's and will it's, until he was snapped back to reality by Devon's voice.

"Chuck! Dude, you all right?" Devon asked him.

"Yeah. What? Sorry," Chuck responded. "Just thinking."

Chuck paused for a brief moment as Devon raised an eyebrow, eying him curiously.

"Plus, I'm just glad she is back, you know," Chuck said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Devon nodded in agreement. "Okay, then, bro. But if you need someone to talk to, I'll listen," Devon told him as he spotted a few of the movers making their way past them, boxes in hand. "But for now, time to finish up." He gave Chuck his manly shoulder slap and stood up.

They finished the morning making small talk until everything was unloaded and inside the house. After they were done, they broke for lunch, to share stories, enjoy laughter, talk about little Clara, and their own personal childhood memories.

**After lunch**

Chuck's job in the afternoon was to watch Clara and keep her occupied, while Devon and Ellie started the process of unboxing the basic necessities for the next few days.

While Chuck was watching Clara, he couldn't help but think of his future with Sarah and the possibility of kids. Sarah had thought she might have been pregnant before, but he hadn't been able to really sink his teeth into the possibility due to the fact they had been in the middle of a mission.

_I remember Ellie's mood swings_, _the ups and downs. And Devon was a mess. Sarah is kind of like Ellie. Only Sarah is also a spy, or was a spy. Oh boy._

That thought scared him a little, and made him nervous for a brief moment.

He looked down and watched Clara closely. As Clara was playing with her toys, looking at him, and smiling at him, Chuck was thinking of Sarah. The possibility of having his own little daughter running around his house, looking like his beautiful wife, quickly overwrote any reservations or fears he had.

A smile was on his face the rest of the afternoon as he envisioned life with Sarah as the mother of their children.

* * *

><p><strong>Bartowski Apartment<strong>

**February 7**

Sarah lay restless in the bed, staring at the empty space next to her. She reached over and placed her hand where Chuck would be, letting out a long, deep sigh.

She recalled the moment he'd left her at the airport in order to fulfill a promise made to Ellie. Selfishly, she had wanted Chuck to stay, but she couldn't tell him that. After all, when he made a promise to someone, he did everything in his power to see it through.

So there she lay, alone, in her bed for the first time since she had returned home to him.

_If this is what it is going to feel like every time he's not next to me, then I want no part of it._

Sarah had started to enjoy Chuck's presence in her life. He was always around but never clingy or needy. Always listened to her when she spoke, asking questions when he wanted to know something but was never obtrusive about it. He was never judgmental whenever he saw a dichotomy between her actions and her words, which she sometimes displayed.

_He is incredibly patient with me. He hangs on every word I say. _

She smiled a devilish, playful smile.

_I could have some fun with that. My husband loves me. I am going to show him I love him just as much as he loves me._

She closed her eyes, thinking of ways to express the love she felt for him as she fell peacefully asleep.

**Several hours later**

Bryce pointed a gun at Chuck in the Buy More, said something unintelligible to him, and then shot him in the chest, knocking Chuck to the floor.

Casey pointed at the Nerd Herder as it pulled away, crossing the street, disappearing behind a bus and exploding a few moments later.

These images came rushing back to her, as if an evil force within her was dead set on keeping her broken.

Sarah shot up, panting, horrified at the idea of Chuck being permanently taken away from her. She opened her eyes, turned her head, and reached for him only to remember he was some 1800 miles away in Chicago.

She glanced at the clock. 3:00 am.

_Should I wake him? I shouldn't. But I need to hear his voice. I'm calling._

She grabbed her cell, which was next to the clock, dialed the number, and waited, hoping he would pick up.

"Hello," Chuck said, half asleep.

"Did I wake you?" She asked, smiling when she heard his sleepy voice.

"What? Yeah, kind of," he admitted when he recognized Sarah's voice.

Sarah tried to hide her soft laughter. The way he stumbled over his words when he was extremely tired, surprised, or was in the presence of someone he thought was beautiful, was something she thought was cute and adorable.

Sarah sighed, unknowingly, into the phone.

"You okay, Sarah?

She only had glimpses of those early days, but what she did remember told her that from the beginning he had thought she was a beautiful person. She knew he had been a "geek" or a "nerd," but she had imagined Chuck as someone more akin to the outcasts, like she had thought of herself, from high school, than the cool, semi-hardened spy she now knew.

"Something wrong?" he questioned, hearing her soft sigh.

"No, I…" She paused, longing to remember those early days, those early missions, experience the firsts again, and feel the emotions she heard herself talk about in the video log. "I just… wanted to hear your voice, that's all."

"Okay, then. We will talk when I get back," he said, knowing there was more she wasn't telling him.

"Chuck." She was continually amazed he was able to read her so easily. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"For being…you." She had felt a deep sense of belonging since she returned home. "I love you, Chuck."

She fell back onto their bed as she heard him say, "Love you too, Sarah. I'll see you soon."

She took a deep breath, hung up the phone, put it down on the stand next to the bed, and picked up the picture on the stand. If he couldn't be there with her, she could at least hold onto, and feel close to him through the picture she had placed on the stand.

She stared at their wedding picture, both with smiles on their faces. After a few moments she curled her arms around the picture, closed her eyes, and slowly eased her way into a deep comforting sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>February 8<strong>

Sarah knew a lot about the present day Morgan, and though he was a bit quirky, she enjoyed his company. She would much rather have to listen to some of his ramblings, though she did not completely understand them all, than be alone here, thinking about how much she missed Chuck and wanted him to be around.

So she and Morgan worked all day, breaking only for a quick lunch, and then finished packing up the small items that gave Castle its unique look. The small accessories, and little conveniences, the snacks and goodies, made Castle feel more like a home then a spy base. Sarah couldn't recall how it came to be this way, but it a nice change from all the other spy bases she had known and she could see why she might have let Chuck decorate this place the way it was.

The breakable items had all been neatly packed into boxes, stuffed with newspaper to prevent the glass containers from breaking, while the games and other non-spy related electronics were carefully stored in duffle bags, bubble-wrapped, and taped tightly to ensure no harm would come to them.

Both Sarah and Morgan felt a sense of accomplishment that day for having gotten so much prepared for the move from Castle to the new Carmichael Industries Headquarters. However both began to feel a sense of loss, much like losing an old friend, near the end of the day.

As they walked to their vehicles, Morgan spoke up, "Hey, Sarah, I have an idea."

Sarah eyed him curiously. "No, Morgan, the game and movie boxes and bags are properly marked, and we made sure they were packed nice and tight. They are fine."

"No, Sarah, well, yes, they all thank you for that, but that's not what I was going to say," Morgan responded.

"No?"

"No. I was going to ask if you wanted to come over and have dinner with me and Alex."

"Um, I don't know. I mean, Chuck was going to call me tonight before he went to bed, and…" Sarah tried to excuse herself, but Morgan was persistent.

He nodded his head in agreement. "When he calls, take it, leave, do whatever your heart desires. Just hang out with us tonight. It'll be fun, I promise."

Morgan's face had a pouty, begging look that a man his age should never have had on it.

_He won't stop until I say yes. I might as well get used to Morgan's presence. He is a nice guy, and Chuck's best friend. Alex is Morgan's girlfriend. Is she like Casey, or is she more like a real girl? Perhaps making a real girlfriend would be nice. And mending bridges with Ellie will be hard now that she is far away._

"Okay," Sarah agreed tentatively.

"Great, Sarah." Morgan grinned, excitedly. "Be at our place by six."

**Evening**

Sarah stood and stared at the clothes in the closet, reaching in every few moments to grab an outfit, only to think better of it.

_Why am I worried? Chuck's not even going to be there. Morgan and Alex know me, so it's not like I'm making a first impression. I wish Chuck were here now. He would know what to do. No, I am Sarah Lisa Bartowski! I can do this on my own. _

Sarah looked down at the clothes she was wearing. "I could just wear what I have on," she whispered to herself. She thought for a second, tilted her head down, pulled the collar of her shirt up, and took a quick sniff. "Or not. I definitely need a shower."

She threw on a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved shirt after she finished with her shower, deciding she was over thinking it. She walked over to Morgan and Alex's apartment, knocked on the door, and was greeted by Alex, who let her inside and pointed her to the couch.

A few steps in, Sarah paused, overwhelmed by the pleasant aroma of dinner cooking. "Wow! That smells delicious."

"Thanks," Morgan answered, looking over to Sarah through the kitchen. "But just you wait. It is even better then it smells. It's Alex's new recipe, you'll love it," Morgan continued proudly.

Alex and Sarah continued over to the couch and sat down next to each other, while Morgan continued working on dinner.

"Can I get you something to drink, Sarah?" Alex offered.

"No, thanks. I'm fine for now," Sarah said putting on a smile, looking around the room, familiarizing herself with her surroundings. She noticed it was less "geeky" then her apartment, but chalked it up to the fact that Casey had just moved out.

After taking stock of the apartment, there were a few moments of silence, which she broke when she turned back to Alex, who was just slowly nodding her head in response to the awkward silence.

"Were we friends, Alex?" The question seemed reasonable in Sarah's mind, but came out sounding breathy and desperate.

Alex gave Sarah a queer look before answering. "You don't remember?"

Sarah looked down at the cushion, and slumped back into the couch, seemingly dejected.

_Sincere social outings are not my strong suit. I never should have asked that question. She's not going to want to be around me now. I should've had Chuck fill me in on that detail._

"Well…" Sarah searched for the right words to say.

_If only I had a mission to accomplish while here, things would go so much better. Maybe that is what I will do from now on._

"I know you are Casey's daughter and Morgan's girlfriend, but…" Sarah looked at Alex, almost begging for help.

"You don't remember at all," Alex realized, feeling sympathy for Sarah. Alex remembered when she was the newcomer to this group of people, and how they had all made her feel welcome. She now wanted to do that for Sarah. "Of course. How could I be so insensitive?" Alex said softly, as much to herself as to Sarah.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have asked you," Sarah said as she came out of her slump, noting the change in Alex's voice and eyes. "Things are still a bit hazy," Sarah offered Alex a way out of this uncomfortable yet important conversation.

Alex moved back slightly, twisted her body so she was completely facing Sarah, and extended both hands to her in a gesture of empathy and hope.

Sarah looked down at Alex's hands and looked back up to Alex. She placed her hands in Alex's and felt a reassurance as Alex spoke, "No need to explain. It's okay, Sarah. Let's not relive the past. I don't know much about it anyway."

Sarah's countenance began to change.

"You and me, Sarah. Let's consider this our very own first meeting." Alex said warmly, inviting conversation.

Sarah smiled, thinking to herself that she actually just made a real friend.

Morgan looked out into the living area and saw enough to know Alex was comforting Sarah, making her feel at ease, something Alex was very adept at doing. A big bearded smile stretched across his face. _My gal and Chuck's gal are becoming fast friends_, he thought to himself. _My life can't get much better than this._

* * *

><p>Thank you once again for taking time to read this story. I have appreciated all the comments and reviews I have received thus far, and encourage all who read my story to review it, even if it just to say keep writing.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck and there is no copyright infringement is intended. **

**Once again, thank you Anti-Kryptonite for your help. You have been a great help to me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Video Conference Call<strong>

**February 8**

General Beckman had always been a workaholic, someone who took pride in the completion of the assignments that were tasked to her. As a result, she always took a keen interest in the well-being of the agents who reported to her. So Mary's words at the airport hit her hard, like a sucker punch she was not excepting, though she was careful not lose her cool.

Upon returning to her office, she had a renewed focus on the Intersect Project and Operation Bartowski, though the latter was officially over. She was combing through the old files, those that had not been shredded during the Ring's attempt to take over the CIA, when a beep, interrupted her intense study.

She looked over to the side of her desk, where the computer monitor sat. The screen revealed a room, darkened by the lack of a bright light, and Beckman saw a man standing, calm and collected. She recognized him, dressed in his typical military uniform, and wearing his customary ring, with the initials EMW on it.

"Do we know what Orion was up to yet?" he questioned her calmly.

"I was not able to find out any information," she replied, watching him carefully.

"What do you think is her next move?" the man in uniform asked, trying to glean information from the General.

"Well, sir, I don't know. We're still trying to decipher the data on the drive. If Orion did encrypt it, it might take some time to figure out its purpose," she offered when she saw a hint of agitation as he unconsciously shifted his weight. "My best guess is that Frost made a copy of the data drive and gave us the copy." The General paused, wondering if she should continue. She decided she had to put her own personal feelings aside. "She will probably go to Ellie and ask for her help." She offered, noticing an almost indiscernible smile on his face, at the mention of Ellie's name.

The man in the uniform watched the General closely for any hint of deception. _She seems sincere_, he thought.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" she asked.

"Of course, General," he responded warmly.

"I have heard that a few FULCRUM agents, and a tech who worked with the Ring, have been broken out of our secure holding facilities. Know anything about that?" She watched him closely, gauging his reaction.

"No," the uniformed man said, shaking his head, feigning surprise. "But I will look into it. Now, if that is all, I have work to attend to."

"Of course, sir. Thank you for your time," she responded, turning off the video feed, causing the screen to go black.

She sighed, thinking about the exchange that had just taken place, feeling uneasy about it. _He is up to something, and it has to do with the Intersect Project. Bartowski needs to know something is going on._

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Business Building<strong>

**Washington D.C.**

**February 9**

"Why have you called me here?" The Shadow was agitated, stepping into the room.

"We have business to discuss," the uniform said, trying to get a read on the Shadow. "Word has come to me that Cliff and Manoosh have been extracted."

"Oh?" came the deep, stoic response.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" The uniform glared at him suspiciously, noting his reaction.

"Hmm. Interesting," the Shadow continued in his deep, stoic tone, giving the uniform no tell. "Want me to check into it?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll deal with it," the uniform said confidently, pointing to himself.

The Shadow grinned slyly. "You always were a man of action," the Shadow said as he noticed a ring on one of the uniforms fingers when he had pointed to himself. It was large, as rings went, looked to be gold, and had the initials, EMW engraved on it.

"Do you have a lead on Frost yet?" the uniform asked.

The Shadow shook his head and let out a low throat grunt. "No, not yet."

"Head to Chicago. She will be there shortly, I imagine."

"You know this how?" The Shadow scowled, thinking of Carmichael.

"Let's just say, power has its privileges." The uniform grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Warehouse<strong>

**Washington D.C.**

**February 9**

Jill stepped into the rundown, dark warehouse.

"Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in," the Shadow said with a dark, evil grin.

"Your jackals are in the van. Now tell me, why have me break them out?" Jill questioned, her voice loud and strident.

"That doesn't concern you," the Shadow snipped back.

"Doesn't concern me?" Jill said intensely as she stepped toward the man who stood before her, unaware that he had the ability morph into her worst nightmare in a blink of an eye.

She had been apart from her home now for over a month, and it was grating on her. When she ran away from the spy life she swore she would never again be a part of it. Yet here she was, in the middle of something she didn't understand, standing in front of a man she didn't know. All she wanted was to go back to her husband, but she saw no way out.

Jill squinted her eyes, and scowled at him. "Now, you listen to me I am nobody's pawn any longer."

"Sure looks that way to me," the Shadow replied coldly, a grim smile showing on his face as he gave her an evil wink.

"Well, no more," she said firmly, reaching for her gun that was hidden underneath the coat she was wearing. But before she could grab it, she was stopped by the sound of multiple clicks, and the sight of several people stepping out from the shadows, flanking her, guns pointed straight at her.

"Don't do anything rash." The Shadow's smile grew as the room around them darkened, becoming cold, causing him to be sheathed with hatred. "I wouldn't want to have to put you down."

Jill looked around, realized the situation was not in her favor, and slowly pulled her hands away from her holster. "Okay then, what now?" she asked, visibly disgusted.

The Shadow nodded at the men behind her, and Jill felt two sets of hands grab ahold of her. "This is for your own good." He jabbed her with a syringe and the last thing she saw was that sinister smile.

* * *

><p><strong>The Bartowski Apartment<strong>

**February 10**

Molly looked up, studying the curtain closely. Her eyes got bigger as she formed an idea. She ran over, opened the door, and took off down the hallway.

Sarah was dancing around the kitchen gracefully, listening to a song mix Chuck had made for her, while preparing breakfast for her family, unaware her little sister was speeding toward her as fast as her little legs could take her.

She turned around, spatula in hand, when Molly jumped into her, wrapping her arms around one of Sarah's legs. Molly's momentum caused Sarah to stumble back a few steps, hitting the oven with a light thud.

"Molly," Sarah said, taking a few steps to put some space between her and the oven, while Molly continued to hang onto her leg. She looked down at her sister, only to see the side of Molly's face against Sarah's leg.

Sarah bent down and grabbed Molly's sides with both hands to lift her. Reluctantly, Molly released her grip on Sarah's leg. Sarah pulled her up, shifting her arms to her on her hip, one arm around the little girl's waist.

"How's my favorite sister?" Sarah asked, poking her nose gently with her free hand and giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sarah," Molly exclaimed, "I'm your only sister." She giggled, smiling brightly.

"I am?" Sarah questioned playfully.

"Yes, you are, silly," Molly said enthusiastically. "Help me wake up mommy."

Sarah thought for a moment. "Bed ball?"

Molly nodded excitedly. "Yes."

Sarah glided down the hallway to the guest bedroom, and stealthily entered the room. "Shh." Sarah raised her index finger to her mouth and motioned for her sister to stay quiet. "Close your eyes," Sarah whispered.

Emma lay on her back, sheets just above her abdomen, when she opened one eye and looked at Sarah.

Sarah looked back at her mom, gave her a wink, and Emma shut her eyes again, pretending to be asleep. She whispered into Molly's ear, "On three. Ready?"

Molly nodded her head.

Sarah coiled her body, and rocked back and forth as she counted, "One…two…three." She uncoiled her body as she rocked forward and tossed Molly up into the air toward the bed. Molly giggled while in the air and landed on the empty space next to Emma. She bounced a few times, shaking the entire bed.

Emma rolled over to face Molly, eyes still shut, pretending to be asleep, as if she were unfazed by the giggling and bouncing.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up." Molly shook her mom.

"Ughh, no, no. Who is that?" Emma said in a tired voice. "Mommy's still tired."

"Mommy, wake up. Sissy made breakfast."

Sarah just stood there smiling, watching her mom and her sister play in her guest bedroom. Her guest bedroom. She loved the sound of that. She had finally found a home.

"_Joining the CIA and giving up everything you did, did you ever think it would lead you here?" Emma asked Sarah as they watched Chuck and Molly play with her stuffed animal. _

_Sarah looked down at Chuck. He was laughing and having a good time with her little sister. "No." A beautifully pleasant smile on her face as she continued to watch her husband. "No, but Chuck has taught me that every now and then, it's okay to be surprised._

That small exchange between them was playing in her mind when she heard Molly squeal, "Help, sissy, the tickle monster has me."

_This is what a family life is like? I could get used to this. Thank you, Chuck, for surprising me with this. I would not be here without you. I love you so much, more than I can ever show you, and more than you will ever know._

**Later that day**

"Thank you, Chuck. Your idea to have my family stay at our place was fantastic," Sarah told Chuck, a huge, beautiful smile on her face. "I only wish you were here with us."

"I want to be there too," Chuck said into the phone. "But I'm needed here now, and I'll be staying a few days longer," he added hesitantly.

Sarah closed her eyes, pulled her cell away from her ear, and let out a disappointed sigh.

_I want him here. Is that selfish of me? I need him here with me. What I have with him, here, is real and genuine, true. He is real and everything about him is real. All that I was before him was fake. I can't even trust my own memories anymore. Not yet. I don't know which ones are the real ones, and which ones are the lies of my past._

"-rah. Hello? Sarah, hun?" she heard as she put her phone back to her ear.

"Yeah?" she responded, almost breathless.

"Everything okay?" he asked, concerned by her long silence.

"Yeah, why?" Unknowingly, she let out an audible sigh.

"You didn't say anything for a while, and I…"

"Sorry. I must have spaced out," she interrupted him, hoping to mask her disappointment.

"Sooooo…" He paused and hoped she would start a different topic of conversation. When she didn't, he asked, "What did you guys do today?"

"Well, I took Molly to the zoo and we saw most of the animals…" As Sarah told Chuck about their trip to the zoo, he sensed a light-hearted admiration in her voice. It was almost as if Sarah were experiencing a blissful family moment she'd had as a little girl. And Sarah got the opportunity to be a big sister, something Chuck knew she had wanted to be for Molly, but never had the opportunity to do until now.

"Sounds great, babe," Chuck said with a smile that came through the phone when Sarah finished telling him about their trip.

"And Morgan, or "Uncle Morgan," I should say, is really good with her."

"He sure is," Chuck agreed.

"If we ever have kids, Uncle Morgan is more than welcome to come over any time to baby-sit for us." Sarah was on such a high, she didn't realize what had just come out of her mouth.

Chuck nearly dropped his phone in disbelief. His mouth dropped wide open and his eyes bugged out as he sat on Ellie's couch, stunned.

"Chuck?" Sarah questioned. "You still there?"

"Ye…yeah," he responded softly, trying to gather his thoughts.

"I guess it is my turn to ask if everything is all right." Sarah had felt a change in Chuck's demeanor, even through the phone.

"Um…yeah," he said, still trying to clear his head.

"Sarah…" He paused for a moment. "Do you know what you just said?" He asked her, not really sure he wanted to know the answer to the question. _Does she really want kids? Now?_

"Yeah, I said if we ever have…kids…" Her voice trailed off.

_Kids? Wait, did I really just say that? Where did that come from? Molly is five and I know nothing about babies. Wait. Chuck did tell me we were thinking about having kids. Oh, boy. Am I ready for that? I must have been._

There was uneasy tension that now existed between them, and it made it harder for each of them to know what to say next.

Chuck finally had enough of the silence and gently spoke up. "I don't think this is a phone call conversation. We can talk about it when I get home, if you are ready. As a matter of fact, I can forget you ever said it if that is what you want."

"Chuck, honey, don't…just come home as soon as you can. Okay?" She found herself longing to be with him even more now.

"Okay." He let out a deep, breathy yawn. He thought that was disrespectful considering their recent topic of conversation, but it had just slipped out. "I'll be home as soon as Clara is feeling better. Should only be a few more days, remember."

_He must have told me about Clara when I spaced out earlier. He said he'll be home in a few days, so she must be okay. _

"I know you're tired, and you probably have been at the hospital all day but…thank you for calling and for…for being you tonight," she said gratefully.

"Of course. Love you, Sarah."

"Love you too," she replied back and pressed the red, end call button.

_Kids. Really? This day was great, Molly and the zoo, but kids of my own. Oh boy. What a fun, unexpected, interesting day._

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Warehouse<strong>

**Washington D.C.**

**February 10**

"Do you understand me, boy?" the Shadow asked, seething with hatred.

"Yes, I…I understand, bu…but why?" Manoosh asked tentatively.

"Why? Boy, it's not your job to question why. Just get it done," the Shadow said impatiently.

"Okay, okay…but I…" Manoosh paused looking down at the scattered supplies and tools that lay on the desk he was sitting at.

"But what?" the Shadow growled back.

"It's just that…that I need better equipment."

"This is what you have, so make it work," the Shadow snapped back.

"I'll do my best," Manoosh replied, careful not to agitate his captore anymore.

"Your job is to rebuild it. You did it once, now do it again." The Shadow turned and walked to the stairs on the other side of the room, his shoes mocking Manoosh with every dull thud that echoed off the sparsely decorated, concrete walls.

The guard moved aside as the Shadow disappeared up the stairs. The Shadow climbed up one flight of stairs, then opened the door on the next floor and walked over to Cliff.

"How's it coming?" he asked, stopping to stare at the screens that were mounted on the wall.

Cliff responded with a grin, "The first set of files is done, encoded with the false data."

"And you made sure to make them look real?" the Shadow asked curiously.

Cliff nodded. "I did."

"Excellent. Start on the next set of files. Make sure you have all the information correct."

"Of course," Cliff agreed.

The Shadow turned to walk out of the warehouse, grinning as told himself, "Carmichael will never know what hit him."

* * *

><p>Thank you once again for taking time to read this story. I have appreciated all the comments and reviews I have received thus far, and encourage all who read my story to review it, even if it just to say keep writing.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck and there is no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Once again, thank you Anti-Kryptonite for your help. You have been a great help to me.**

**A quick note. This chapter contains a declassified scene from season 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>February 11<strong>

**John Casey**

Casey knew that civilian casualties were part of the job, but he had never liked putting innocents in danger. Chuck had taught him that the "by any means necessary" standard of his profession wasn't always the way to go. Casey had seen that by using quick thinking, Chuck was able to come up with non-lethal solutions to most problems. He envied Chuck for that but, of course, he would never tell him that.

Casey's mark had entered the home of a civilian and fired a few rounds. Casey heard the sound of glass shattering, followed by the screams of two distinct child-like voices.

He could not wait any longer. He opened the door, threw a flash grenade into the house, and quickly closed the door. When he heard the grenade go off, he counted to three, kicked the door open, and peered inside.

"Stay down," he yelled out to the two kids huddled together behind a couch about 15 feet from the door. He moved in closer to the kids, eyes scanning the room for his target. Nothing. His target was nowhere to be seen.

Casey holstered his gun, stretched out his hands to the kids, this eyes locked on to them, beckoning them to take his hand. They responded to his call and he turned around, started to lead them to the door, their hands in his, when he heard the sound of gunfire behind him.

With nothing to hide behind his instincts took over. He dropped to his knees and pulled the kids in closer to him. The kids turned inward, grabbing at whatever they could to hold onto him. One of them, a girl, no more than six or eight Casey guessed, looked up at him with fear written all over her face. Her terrified look burned at his heart, while her eyes reminded him of Alex's.

Sarah's words echoed through his mind. _Sometimes it's good to know that you have something to lose._

"I'm not losing you." Casey scowled to himself.

They were sitting ducks if he didn't do something. He heard several more rounds go off somewhere behind him. Casey squinted his eyes, tightened his mouth, and gave him a determined grunt. He looked over at the boy next to the little girl. 10 perhaps, he guessed.

"Can you understand me?" He looked the boy in the eye.

The little boy nodded.

"Good. When I count to 3, take your sister out the door, find someone with a V on their shirt, and tell them Casey sent you."

The boy nodded again.

"1...2...3. Go" The boy took off out the door with his sister. Casey stood up, turned around, and pulled his gun out when he felt a burning pain in his leg. Almost immediately it gave out and he fell awkwardly to the ground, knocking his gun out of his hand.

He tried to stand up when he heard footsteps coming his direction, but his leg would not obey. He glanced down and saw that his leg was a mess of torn fabric and red stained flesh. The bullet had grazed the major vessel in his leg. Blood ran down his leg and felt warm against his flesh. He knew he was in major trouble, that it was only a matter of time before he would be no more.

"Where are the kids?" came a voice from the shadows.

Casey grunted. His vision had started to blur but he recognized that voice. It was his mark. "What kids?"

"Think you're a tough guy, eh?" his mark said gruffly.

"It's over. You're over. You lose." Casey smiled.

"Is that so? You won't tell me. I'll find them anyway." The mark chuckled sinisterly. Casey's vision had blurred to the point that he could only see the outline of a gun pointed down at him. "Goodbye, John Casey."

Gertrude had stepped into the room that was monitoring the action. She looked at the screen and saw Casey laying on the ground, motionless. She stared at the screen for a few moments, hoping Casey would get up. When he didn't, she turned toward the two men who had entered the room with her. "Go get him and bring him to recovery."

The two men nodded and exited the room.

Gertrude sighed, "John, I thought you were better than this."

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Warehouse<strong>

**Washington D.C.**

A shiver shot through Jill as she tried to open her eyes. Her heart was racing, her body ached, her head was pounding, and her eyelids were heavy, beckoning her to succumb to the weariness she felt. She fought the urge to close her eyes and fall back asleep. She sat up, leaned back against the wall, and pulled her legs against her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

She focused on her breathing, taking slow, deep, steady breathes in and blowing out at an equally long and steady pace. She knew from her spy training that if she did that long enough, she could slow her heart rate and regain control of herself.

She let out one final deep breath and looked around at her surroundings. It was a large room with bare concrete walls, devoid of any identifying marks. There was a door on the other side of the room with nothing but the empty concrete floor between herself and the door.

"Where am I?" she mumbled to herself. She recalled standing in front of the Shadow and feeling two sets of hands grab her shoulders, but she could not remember how she had ended up here.

She used the wall behind her as leverage and pushed herself to her feet. Her legs wobbled as she stood up. The room began spinning around her, which caused her vision to blur and made her nauseous. She stiffened her body and leaned harder against the wall, fighting to keep her balance. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. _After several more minutes of concentrated breathing, she released the tension from her body and relaxed.

Being in full control of her senses now, she suddenly realized she was cold. She looked down and, to her surprise, saw that her clothes had been replaced by what looked and felt like hospital scrubs.

_What is going on here?_

She walked toward the door but stopped when she heard it open. She was greeted by a rush of air as the Shadow stepped into the room. Any heat that remained in the room was sapped out by the Shadow when he closed the door.

Jill stood there, frozen, unable to move, staring at him intently as he moved closer to her.

"I see you came through it okay." He smiled at her, looking her up and down.

The anger she felt toward him burned inside her, making it a challenge her to stay calm.

"What? You have nothing to say?" he said sarcastically. "That's okay. We have one final mission for you, then you are done." He came a few steps closer to her.

"Where are my clothes?" was all she could manage to say.

"Oh, that." He grinned. "Safety precaution. You understand."

Her eyes glared at him and her head gave a slight twitch of confusion.

"Don't worry, my dear. You passed." He chuckled.

She scowled at him. "And if I refuse this last mission?"

With a sadistic laugh, he grinned eerily. "Your only choice is with help or without help." He held up a pair of glasses.

She recognized the glasses as the ones she had recovered for him from Carmichael Industries. "I don't understand? How can a pair of glasses help me?"

"Better to experience why than to try to describe why. They have everything you need."

She thought for a moment. _Help would let me get home to my husband sooner. _"Okay. I'll do it, with the glasses. What's my mission?"

The Shadow grinned and handed her the glasses. "The mission is contained within the glasses?"

Jill looked confused. "Okay...how does this work?"

"Just put them on and you will see," he replied back.

She looked down at the glasses, paused, took a deep breath, and put them on. Immediately her eyes opened wide. She watched as pictures flashed one by one in quick succession, each picture lasting only a brief moment before a new picture was before her eyes.

The visual stimulus was so overwhelming that she stumbled backward on her heels. Her arms flailed about, trying to keep her balance, until she hit the wall behind her.

The Shadow laughed to himself and looked pleased.

After a few silent moments, the glasses made a crackling sound and a light puff of smoke blew into the air where the chip was attached to the glasses.

Jill reached up, took off the glasses gave a small laugh, and dropped the glasses. She felt light-headed as she bent her knees and sat on floor. "Wow! That was..." she started to say with a smile all over her face, then passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Woodcombs'<strong>

**Chicago**

Ellie had made it a habit to take walks as often as she could since Clara had been born. It started as a way to lose the weight she had gained from her pregnancy, but it quickly became a reprieve from the rigors of caring for her beautiful daughter. Though she would give her life to protect Clara, Ellie knew she needed to make time for herself so she could be the loving parent she wanted to be.

Today, however, instead of walking by herself, she asked Chuck to come along with her while Devon stayed behind to watch Clara. Chuck readily accepted the invitation because he felt that the events of the past several weeks had been pushing their lives apart from one another's at a pace neither one of them was comfortable with.

Ellie led them to a small park that was just a few blocks from her home. They made small talk and reminisced about childhood memories, laughing with each other at the fun times they'd had, especially before Mom and Dad had left.

"Chuck, I've enjoyed having you here to help with...everything." Ellie was smiling gratefully.

"I've enjoyed being here." Chuck replied.

"And if it were up to me, I would keep you here with us. But Devon and I can handle it from here. Clara will be fine, so..." Ellie paused and looked at her brother. _This is harder than I thought it was going to be._

Chuck was locked on to his sister now, and noticed a change in her demeanor.

"Sarah is special. What are you doing here?" Ellie asked, her voice hinting at the nervousness she felt.

"What do you mean?" Chuck replied, shocked. "I promised..."

"I know what you promised, Chuck," Ellie quickly interrupted. She saw the confusion on her brothers face. She took a deep breath. "You have a wife at home who needs you. She calls you every night. She needs you home, **now**."

"Come on, sis," Chuck responded defensively. "She would've told me if she wanted me home."

Ellie eyed Chuck. "You and I both know that's not true."

Chuck thought back to their phone conversation last night. He recalled the silence that came from Sarah's end of their phone call when he had mentioned to her that he was staying a few extra days. "You're right, sis. Like always."

_How could I be so blind? Of course she wants me home._

* * *

><p><strong>John Casey<strong>

The sheets felt soft beneath him. The weight of his tactical gear was gone. Blackness was all he saw before his eyes. He could hear several voices but couldn't make out what was being said. He recognized the feminine voice that spoke with authority.

He heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor as her voice came closer. "John," she said.

John let out a weak grunt and opened his eyes. His vision was blurred but he could make out the feminine silhouette standing in front of him. "Gertrude." He gave her a slight, gruff smile. "What happened?"

"Your mark killed you. But you got the kids to safety." She reached down and grabbed his hand.

Casey let out a disappointed grunt. "So I failed." His head had started to throb as his vision became clearer so he tightened his fingers around hers. Holding hands with his girlfriend was something completely foreign to him. He wasn't sure he liked the vulnerability that came with it, but he had seen that Sarah could still perform as an excellent spy after giving into her feelings for Chuck, so Casey was willing to give it a shot.

"One out of two isn't bad for your first run." She smiled and winked at him. "Though I would've thought the mighty John Casey could take a few more rounds before biting the dust."

"I can." He scowled.

"Relax, John. I turned up the pain trigger on your gear. I love roughing you up." She gave him another wink and a playful smile.

"I'll bet you do," Casey growled back and warned her, "Don't ever do that again."

"Or what? You'll punish me?" She smirked.

Casey sat up suddenly on the bed, pulled Gertrude closer to him. "Now you listen to me..."

Gertrude had not expected this. She had come in to check on him and see how he had handled the virtual simulation. But somehow it had turned into yet another one of their many dances of foreplay.

The sexual tension hung in the air as Casey was interrupted by one of Gertrude's assistants. "Excuse me, John. There is a General Beckman that wants a word with you." Casey looked past Gertrude to the assistant. "Office 310. North wing," the assistant added.

He looked back to Gertrude and grunted. "This isn't over."

**(...)**

"I was surprised to hear you are working with Verbanski Corp," the General stated.

"It seemed like the right move to me, General." His desire to leave Burbank wasn't as strong as it used to be, but he had to go after Gertrude. When he had found her, her current mission was over so they had flown back to the States. In flight she had mentioned another contracted mission, but as of yet he had heard nothing more about it.

"The reason I contacted you is because of Chuck."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Of course it is," he muttered under his breath. Casey had enjoyed his time on the Intersect Project. The work the team did, especially after Chuck downloaded the 2.0, had filled him with pride, but there was one underlying constant. Chuck. The man was like his little brother that always got himself and others into trouble.

"I haven't been able to contact him. It seems his family might be in danger." Beckman seemed troubled.

"And what do you want from me, General?" Casey asked, confused. He had quit being a spy for the US government, after all.

"Nothing. Your team was the best I had. I don't want to see anything happen to it." Her voice was proud, hiding the concern she felt.

"Thank you, General. Oh, one more thing."

"Yes, Casey?"

"What makes you think they may be in trouble? Chuck's going to ask."

"All I can say is that it concerns Frost and Orion."

Casey let go a sigh and a barely audible grunt.

* * *

><p><strong>February 12<strong>

**The New ****Carmichael**** Industries HQ**

"Thank you, Morgan, for your help with Molly," Sarah said as she pulled her Porsche into its designated spot at their new business headquarters.

They got out of the car and started their walk to the front of the building. "Well, you know, you're family." Morgan leaned into her, swung his arm around her neck, and let it fall down along her torso, meant as lighthearted gesture of friendship.

Sarah slowed her pace and looked over at him. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. The smile she had worn at the mention of family was gone, replaced by an awkward feeling of closeness with Morgan that scared her a little bit.

_Where did this feeling come from? We must have been close before. After all, he did live with us for a while. That I do remember._

She came to a complete stop when it hit her, overwhelming her senses.

**(...)**

"My feelings can't matter. The facts speak for themselves." Sarah looked up from her glass of wine at Morgan.

Morgan took a deep breath and looked at the table for a moment, remembering Chuck's confession while they were tied up in Castle. "Okay, listen. When Chuck first told me about this CIA stuff, he mostly just talked about you, about how you weren't just another spy. You were never just that to him. He loves you so much." Sarah stared at Morgan while he talked, listening closely to every word. "Thing is, I know you're the big spy pro here, but occasionally you need to take a leap of faith, despite the facts. Do not let Chuck rot in some facility. I am begging you." Morgan pleaded.

**(...)**

Morgan had stopped and withdrawn his arm from around her neck while she was reliving a memory. He looked at Sarah curiously. "Everything alright? Did I do something wrong?"

Morgan was still not used to this newer version of Sarah. Alex had revealed to him that her old memories and new memories blurred together like a hazy dream, and made her unsure of what was real and what to trust.

"I did something wrong. Was it the tou-it was the touching. The arm around your neck. I should know better."

Sarah gave Morgan a gentle smile and continued to the door. Morgan followed a few steps behind as they entered the building and made their way to the elevator. Sarah pushed for the 5th floor and they rode the elevator up.

Morgan wanted to say something to help Sarah, but he remained silent. Over the past several days he had picked up on her cues when some unexpected memory was replaying in her mind.

The elevator dinged and its doors opened. They stepped out of the elevator and walked down a very small hallway that served as the floors entryway. Morgan opened the door at the end of the hallway and bowed. "After you, Queen Bartowski." Sarah walked by and gave Morgan an odd look. "Molly loves Disney and fairy tales," he explained.

The room opened up into a large rectangular shape, with glass walls that allowed the sun to shine brightly inside.

"Wow! This is awesome! The new Castle. We need a sign that says, WELCOME TO CASTLE on it..." Sarah gave Morgan a stern look. "You're right...no sign."

"Morgan. We have a lot to get done." Sarah tried to get control of him.

The equipment they had marked for this floor was sitting in the middle of the huge room.

"You check this stuff in, and I will check the other floors." Sarah knew the break room was the perfect distraction for him. It was all he could handle at this point.

"You got it, Mrs. B." Morgan gave her two thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>Undisclosed Warehouse<strong>

**Washington****D.C.**

"The file is called Operation Bartowski," the Shadow said.

Jill's eyes widened. Her pupils moved in a mixture of motion, side to side, up and down, as images flashed before her. Chuck's picture, passports, aliases, communiqués, burned assets, completed missions, redacted files, flooded her mind. The addresses, places of employment, pictures of his friends and family, and all the information she would need were now permanently in Jill's memory bank.

"Whoa." Jill shook her head and tried to process all the information. She looked at the Shadow in disbelief. "What did you do to me?"

"I gave you the tool you needed." He grinned.

"Chuck was the Intersect the whole time?" The idea shocked her. "I had the Intersect and didn't even know it." She paused and reflected back to the time a few years ago when she had him locked in Castle.

"What do you want me to do now?" she asked, dreading his answer.

"Your final mission is to bring him to me, preferably still breathing."

* * *

><p><strong>Carmichael<strong>** Industries**

Chuck and Sarah agreed to purchase 7 floors of the plaza, though only 3 would be initially used. Floors 1,2,6,7 would act as a buffer zone, since business men were not immune to getting lost, or accidently getting off on the wrong floor.

Floor 3 would be the training room and the armory, while the 4th floor would be the tech room. Above that, on the 5th, was what you might call the break room. It would house all the goodies, treats, and contain a fridge, microwave, oven, a kitchen table, a couch, and the video game systems that Chuck and Morgan insisted on having in there.

Morgan kept himself busy the rest of the morning in the break room. He meticulously sifted through the boxes and bags with a fine tooth comb, and made a mental note of anything he found missing.

He opened the last box and was thumbing through its contents when something peculiar caught his eye. He reached inside and pulled out a small animal figurine painted in black. He set it down and started at it. _Why does this look familiar? _He stared at it for a few more moments when a sudden panic came over him. It couldn't be. He grabbed it and took off toward the elevator.

**(...)**

Sarah had first went down to the 3rd floor and checked in the weapons and training equipment. When she had accounted for everything, she made her way to the 4th floor. She had just started the process of checking in all the electronics and tech when she heard the door swing open. Morgan came marching through and closed the door behind him.

"We have a problem," Morgan said quickly.

Sarah sighed. She liked Morgan and his quirks, but sometimes she just wanted to be alone. She turned her head and saw him holding up a small figurine.

"This can't be what I think it is." His face showed great concern for what he was holding.

"Is that..."

Morgan interrupted Sarah. "A panther. Don't say panther."

"Oh. Okay. Tiger?" Sarah looked confused.

"Don't patronize me, Sarah. Yes, it's a panther."

"Is that bad?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

"You could say that, yes." Sarah's look told Morgan she was confused. "Look, for a while back at Stanford, Jill went through this phase where she loved panthers and would buy little figurines. She gave one to Chuck right before Bryce got him kicked out of school, but I threw it out."

"Why wouldn't he tell me about that?" Sarah asked Morgan.

"Look, Sarah, you are the best thing that ever happened to him. And if I may say so, you are a super hottie..." Sarah looked over at Morgan curiously. "I mean, a very attractive woman, like a big fish in our small little pond. He probably didn't want to burden you with the woman who broke his heart."

Sarah had made it through the morning without being saddened that her husband wasn't here helping. But Morgan's comment made her want her Chuck to be here, now.

"That's not the point though. How did it get in here?" Morgan asked, getting back to the reason he'd came to see her.

A sense of dread crashed into Sarah as she realized that this Jill person was back and involved in Chuck's life again. "I packed it."

"What? When?" Morgan looked at Sarah wide-eyed. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"The other day when we packing up everything. I thought it was one of..." She stopped, pulled out her phone, and dialed Chuck's number. He didn't answer it. She waited for it to go to voicemail. "Chuck, call me as soon as you get this. You need to come home."

Sarah's face glowed with delight when she heard the door open and saw who was standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p>I want to thank those of you who have been following the story and that have commented on it. To those who might be reading it for the first time or to those who have not commented on it for whatever reason, I encourage you to drop me a line. Your comments and reviews are extremely helpful and valuable in my eyes.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck and there is no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A special thanks to Anti-Kryptonite helping despite your busy schedule. **

* * *

><p><strong>February 12<strong>

**Carmichael**** Industries**

Sarah's outfits had softened over the years he had known her. The Wienerlicious uniform had just plain drove him crazy. He had thought it wasn't right to put a woman, as beautiful as she is, in that short red skirt and white top. Had she chosen that place on purpose? And what was with the pigtails? Chuck began to realize that it was part of their dance, after Dr. Zorneau had been found out to be a traitor. He had begun to suspect that she also enjoyed teasing him, since her profession had strict protocols between spy and asset.

The Orange Orange outfit was a subtler type of sexy, but no less effective. The orange spaghetti strapped tank top underneath the cool, light blue jacket and orange apron was the perfect combination of colors to accentuate her skin tone, and her eyes just jumped out at him with every visit. It was there, during one of his many visits, that he started to see not only a very attractive woman, but a woman that was, in many ways, different from the super spy he saw during their missions. He began to see the real Sarah, the Sarah he could settle down with one day and make a family.

He enjoyed seeing Sarah in those work outfits, but those were not his favorites. His favorites were the normal, everyday clothes she wore during the Bartowski Mothers Day celebrations, the Thanksgivings and Christmases, and the impromptu family dinners. He had always thought, from the first visit to his apartment, that the Sarah in those clothes, in those settings, was the real Sarah. During those times she let her guard down and allowed herself to have fun.

And as husband and wife, being able to choose their own missions and clientele, he was able to see Sarah the way he had always wanted to see her. Normal, or at least her version of normal, from sexy spy able to go toe to toe with some of the most vicious bad guys on the planet, to house wife being willing to sometimes cook and clear and otherwise take care of him after he had a rough day, and all the other roles in between.

It was with these thoughts he stood in the doorway, a smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear. He couldn't help but stare at her. It was a gentle, loving, boy-you-are-a-sight-for-sore-eyes kind of stare.

She turned around and saw him standing there, his eyes calling for her to come to him. Her heart skipped a beat and she beamed with excitement. She involuntarily let out an excitable, girlish giggle. "Chuck!" She ran quickly to him. She stood on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gently pulled his face down to meet hers, and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

When their lips touched, everything around her disappeared. His arms swung around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. She parted from his lips, tilted her head back slightly, and let out a playful, "ah" as their bodies now stood together. Her worries and concerns melted away as the feel of his body against hers caused her immeasurable excitement.

_I think we have waited long enough. I want us to be husband and wife again. 100% all the way. Tonight is the night._

Sarah whispered in his ear, "Tonight is the night."

She didn't have to say anything more. He knew exactly what she was telling him. "Ooh, what? Really?" Chuck replied, his voice trembling with excitement, and nervousness. That first night they spent sharing the same bed when she returned home, he told her he would wait until she was ready after she told him she couldn't do it yet. But finally hearing those words brought back some of the same feelings and emotions he'd had during that first day in Paris, after he saved her from Daniel Shaw.

Morgan had stood there, silently in the background, watching all of this unfold. A few years ago he would have relished the opportunity to see what might happen next, but he had a serious girlfriend now, and he knew that the segment of their reunion that was fit for his eyes was over.

The sound of Morgan clearing his throat snapped Chuck and Sarah back to reality. "Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but we have a situation."

Chuck looked to Sarah for confirmation. Her disappointed nod was all he needed to see from her. It ruined the perfect moment they had going. Sarah withdrew her arms from around Chuck's neck, turned around to face Morgan, standing side by side with her husband.

"What is it, Morgan?" Chuck looked his direction.

"Two words. Panther figurine." He shook his head in disbelief and returned Chuck's look.

"What? No. You made me get rid of those." Sarah grabbed one of his hands, interlocked their fingers together, and gently squeezed his hand. Chuck glanced down at Sarah.

"Yeah, that's right. I did...or at least, I thought I did. But you kept one, didn't you, Chuck? How could you, man? After all I did for you?" Morgan seemed hurt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...wait," Chuck responded quickly. "I haven't seen one of tho..."

Morgan held up the one he found earlier. "Oh, yeah? Then what's this?"

"Morgan, where did you get that?" Chuck had a ghostly look on his face.

Sarah gave Chuck's hand another gentle squeeze. "Chuck, I found it at Carmichael Industries when Morgan and I were packing things for the move. I thought it was one of your collectibles."

Chuck looked at Sarah, confused.

"You know, that magical panther thing from that book you are reading. What's it's name? Guinevere?" Sarah explained.

"It's pronounced Guenhwyvar," Chuck gently corrected her, proud that Sarah knew what book he was reading in his spare time.

"But you know I've never owned anything like that. Why would you think that?" Chuck questioned, his tone non accusing.

"I don't know. I thought maybe you bought it during time I was going after Quinn. But then Morgan told me that Jill bought some for you and that he threw them out. I didn't know what to think, Chuck." Sarah paused for a moment, turned and looked at her husband and saw concern in his eyes.

She closed her eyes and, once again, forgot Morgan was in the room. "It's just...you weren't here and I...I wanted you here. Chuck, everything is ...fuzzy, like I'm in some kind of...waking dream, and I can't even trust my own thoughts." A few tears gently ran down her cheeks.

Chuck motioned for Morgan to leave, and he obliged. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Sarah, I never should have left you here."

Chuck paused for a moment, letting his words sink in.

"Sarah, I'm here for you, always. We will figure this out, together." He took her hand, walked around to face her.

She felt him staring into her eyes as he reached up, cupped her face in his hands, and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. Then she felt his lips touch hers and her concerns were again washed away.

"Thank you, Chuck, for coming home," she whispered between kisses.

Sarah opened her eyes and they gazed into each other's eyes and shared a few more moments of gentle back and forth kisses. Sarah took a few small steps back. "Now, let's get this panther thing figured out so we can have the night." Sarah smiled at her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Business Building<strong>

**Washington D.C.**

"The pawns are in place." The Shadow grinned.

"All of them?" EMW raised a questioning eyebrow.

"All of them." The Shadow's voice was low, gruff, and stoic.

"And he knows-"

"Carmichael knows nothing." The Shadow looked at this superior coldly. "And what of Orion and Frost?"

"Nothing yet," EMW lied.

Something in the way he uttered those last words threw up a red flag in the Shadow's mind. _He is lying. I have to find out what he knows._

"Next time I see you, I want it to be with Carmichael." EMW stared hard at the Shadow. "You understand me?"

The Shadow nodded, turned, and walked out of the room. _The next time I see you, it will be with all your dirty little secrets laid bare and you will be groveling before me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Carmichael Industries<strong>

The three of them spent the next six hours putting the room together the way they had envisioned it. When they were done, the room was broken into three segments.

Along the east side of the tech room ran one long heavy desk. Three equal-sized work stations were evenly spaced out along the desk. Each work station was supplied with a keyboard, two monitors, and a comfy chair, each one specifically picked out for themselves.

Scattered on the west side of the room were multiple work benches, and a few small stationary island counters with a small drawer just below the countertop, and a wide empty space below the drawers. The work benches housed the spare electronics, cables, etc. while the island counters contained all their back-up files, placed inside a small safe.

Set back about 2/3 the length of the room, centrally placed was a table that had several chairs that faced away from the door and toward one large screen. The screen was placed exactly in the middle of the north wall while two other smaller screens were connected on either side to the larger one. On the table was a hand-held remote that controlled the big screen on the north wall and was able to link up the other monitors to the big screen.

No sooner had they finished putting everything in place and turned the computers and monitors on, then they heard a beep that notified them of a video conference request.

Morgan walked over, grabbed the remote from the table, and accepted the request. "Casey!" he said in an excited voice.

Casey grunted, his arms folded in front of him. "Morgan, where's Chuck?"

"Well, good to see you too, Casey." Morgan noticed he was in some kind of office space. "I thought you were off to stalk your elusive Gertrude?" he quipped.

"Now is not the time, Morgan," Casey growled back.

Chuck had heard the beep and had been listening half-heartedly as he stepped into view, "What's up Casey?" We're kind of busy right now."

"I just heard from Beckman," Casey started, ignoring Chuck's statement. "She thinks you guys are in danger."

"What? How does...? Could it have something to do with Jill?" Chuck inquired of Casey.

Before they had started working on setting up the room, Chuck had assured Sarah and Morgan that he hadn't secretly kept any of the panther figurines Jill had bought him. That made Morgan feel much better and Chuck had promised to tell Sarah all about Jill when they had some spare time.

"Don't know. She thinks it might have something to do with either Orion or Frost."

Chuck thought of his father, and his research and all they had learned about him. His dad had died in his arms so anything related to Orion had to do with his research.

He then thought of Ellie, Devon, and Clara. If Beckman has intel on Orion, or Frost, then maybe someone might go after his family. "Casey, where are you?"

"At Verbanski Corp. Why?" Casey read Chuck's concern and already had an idea what he was going to ask next.

"Can you go-"

"I'll keep your sister and her family safe." Casey nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, we think Jill broke in here somehow. I'm going to figure out if she was here and what she was doing." Chuck was talking to himself as much as to Casey. "Oh, and Casey? Don't tell Ellie yet. Not until we know for sure."

Casey nodded and gave agrunt of approval. "You got it."

Sarah stood back and watched the way Chuck and Casey interacted. It was clear to Sarah that what he had told her when he dropped off the video log was true.

**(...)**

"What do you remember about me?" Casey asked Sarah in a low throaty, non-threatening voice.

"Nothing much. Just your reputation mostly. Unfriendly, unforgiving, unquestioning in your orders." Sarah held a knife up with the point aimed toward Casey.

"Funny. When we met, some people said the same thing about you." He grunted out a small chuckle. "Probably why we never got along."

Sarah's eyes were piercing, trying to penetrate his calm exterior to get at the reason for this visit. "If we didn't get along, then why are you here?"

Casey reached inside his coat, pulled an envelope from his pocket, and placed it on the table next to where he stood. Sarah's eyes questioned his action. Casey looked back at her and responded, "I guess Bartowski's made us both a little soft."

Sarah's eyes went off Casey as she thought about his words, the memory of the words etched on the door frame to her dream house, and the words Chuck had spoken to her while she had been tied to a chair.

"Beckman's got a new job for me, but the last five years we changed, you know. We became friends." He gave her a slight nod, as if he knew her thoughts. "Take care of yourself, Walker." He gave one final nod goodbye, turned, and left her apartment.

**(...)**

_We became friends_. She thought to herself as another memory hit her.

**(...)**

Her wavy blonde hair blew gently in the light California breeze as she stood facing Chuck in front of the dream house he had found for her.

He looked so handsome in his gray button-up, collared shirt, despite his propensity to worry and over-think situations, which she could tell he was doing now.

"What about me, though? You and Casey are super spies; Morgan is the Intersect. Who am I? What's my job?" he questioned Sarah.

"Chuck, you're our leader," Sarah reassured him, lovingly starring into his eyes with a smile that highlighted her cheeks.

She took a few small steps closer to her husband, her eyes continuing their loving stare, and placed her hands on his cheeks. She tilted her head up and leaned into him, then gave him several comforting kisses.

**(...)**

_Chuck was always our leader, _she quietly thought to herself. _Casey and I became friends and Chuck was our leader. We had a really great team._

"We'll call you when we know more," Chuck told Casey. "Oh, and Casey. Thank you."

Casey nodded in agreement as he saw Sarah slowly and quietly come into the background. "Anything for family," he said, looking straight at her.

Sarah's sense of belonging, camaraderie, and family was being reinforced with every passing moment she spent with her team.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Carmichael Industries<strong>

When she pulled up into the parking lot, Jill noted there was not a Porsche in the Buy More or the Orange Orange parking lot.

She proceeded to stealthily make her way into the basement underneath the Buy More and was shocked to see that the main room was completely empty. She walked about the old CIA facility and found the walls to be bare; all the security equipment had been stripped and taken out.

"Damn," she complained, shaking her head.

She picked up her phone, dialed a number, and said, "They're gone, not here." She paused, listened to the voice on the other end. "Chicago? You want me to go after Ellie?"

Jill nodded her head. "You got it."

* * *

><p><strong>Carmichael Industries<strong>

Chuck, Sarah, and Morgan sat all together at the table in the center of the room and watched all the different security feeds Chuck had linked to the big screen.

Chuck had put a wireless keyboard down on the table in front of himself, ready to stop and review the video when he found Jill or the panther figurine on one of the feeds.

"There." Morgan pointed to the box in the lower left side of the screen.

"Let's see what you were doing here," Chuck said as he told the computer to follow her movements.

They watched as she put a flash drive in the computer and then wandered down the hallway. She paused, entered the room..."Oh no." Chuck said as he watched her next move.

"That no good bi-" Morgan started to say.

"How could she? I gave her a fresh start," Chuck said exasperated.

"Don't worry, Chuck. We'll get her," Sarah tried to reassure him, grabbing his hand and looking softly at him.

"I know...but...what did she want with the Intersect glasses?" Chuck responded.

"I need to contact Beckman," Chuck said.

* * *

><p>I want to thank those of you who have been following the story. Your comments are important to me.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck and there is no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Anti-Kryptonite continues to help me and for that I am grateful. **

* * *

><p><strong>February 13<strong>

**Chicago**

Jill stepped off the plane, duffle bag in hand, and made her way to the airport parking lot. Her eyes searched for the car, quickly scanning the back row of the cars parked next to the open grassy field.

When she spotted it, she walked to the car, opened the door, and sat down in the driver's seat. She reached over, opened the center console, reached in, and pulled out an envelope. She looked inside it, grabbed the keys, pulled out the files, and skimmed over them. She realized rather quickly that these files were not on Chuck, but rather his sister, Ellie.

They contained detailed information about Ellie's age, date of birth, college GPA, Degree, expertise, a history of her involvement on the Intersect project and Operation Barktowski. These files were so detailed they even included information about her hobbies and interests, and what all she liked to do in her spare time.

_She was a part of the team the whole time? That can't be! How did I not know?_

Jill took another look at the files, searching for her place of employment. "Time to do some recon," Jill told herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck and Sarah<strong>

With Casey off to Chicago to watch over and protect Ellie and her family, Sarah had convinced Chuck that the best thing he could for her was to try to get as much information about the situation as he could.

He decided to hack the CIA database but found no new information on Frost or Orion that Casey had eluded to. Whatever it was that had aroused Beckman's suspicions was not officially on file. That worried Chuck because to him, that meant that someone on the inside was still plotting against him.

Sarah had noticed Chuck was getting frustrated and reminded him about her words earlier. "I want tonight to be the night."

He agreed to Sarah's suggestion that she leave and go home to prepare for the evening while he stayed back for a while and put the finishing touches on the tech room.

He struggled initially, to keep his mind on the work, often moving things around to different spots, even though he knew exactly where everything was to be put. He had to stop several times, take a deep breath, and relax. He thought of Casey protecting his family in Chicago, and of his wife at their home, preparing a meal for them. Those thoughts tempered his nervous, irrational fear, and reset his mind to finish the job at hand.

After the initial struggle was overcome, the next hour went rather quickly as he double-and-triple checked the electronics, making sure everything was working properly and nothing was being over looked. They got hacked and broken into once and he'd vowed that from then on, as a securities corporation, that would never happen again.

As he prepared to leave he sent a text to Sarah, letting her know he was getting ready to head back home, as she had asked him to do, when he got an immediate response back.

"I'm ready for you," he read as he heard music playing in the background. She had attached an audio file to the message.

"Who is that?" he started to ask himself. He thought for a moment. _No way. Where did she find that? Not from me. Did she just like them, or does she now have a new genre of music she likes?_

A huge grin came over his face. _Tonight will definitely be the night. _

**(...)**

Back at the apartment, Sarah had enlisted the help of Morgan and Alex. Sarah set about the kitchen, preparing the meal. The lovely aroma of carefully crafted herbs and spices hung in the atmosphere. Meanwhile Morgan and Alex set the table and created a romantic dinner for two mood in the living room, complete with dim candle light and soft instrumental music.

When everything in the kitchen and living room was set, Sarah thanked Morgan and Alex for helping and asked them for one more favor. They agreed and Sarah handed them a suit and told them to stand watch for Chuck. "When he comes into the courtyard, have him change into the suit."

Sarah then went to their bedroom, picked out a dress that, until tonight, she had been hesitant to wear, and slipped into it.

"Only one more thing to do," she told herself. She prepared an audio file and waited for Chuck's text.

A few anxious moments later she received his text. With a seductive smile, she sent her response back with the audio file attached. "That ought to get him here rather quickly."

* * *

><p><strong>John Casey<strong>

**Chicago**

Casey had found the Woodcombs' house easy enough. It was late and the lights weren't on so he waited outside, carefully observing the house. Since no one had come or gone while he had been watching, he decided to go have a look.

As quietly as he could, he approached the house and made his way through the front gate. He walked up the front porch and looked inside the windows. No activity.

He looked around the neighborhood and didn't notice anyone watching him. Just to be safe, he went around back, hoping they had a back entrance, which they did.

He fumbled with the lock for a few minutes trying to pick the lock, Sarah really was a lot better at that than he was. He finally picked it, and carefully walked inside. He checked all the rooms in the house, and was amazed at the size. It made their apartment in Burbank look like a hole in the wall. He went back through the house, planting bugs at strategic locations.

Unbeknownst to him, a woman dressed all in black had entered the house through the back door, just as Casey had. She heard his footsteps upstairs and decided to hide across from the base of the stairs, where the shadows and darkness melted into her all black attire.

Casey's shoes betrayed him, announcing his presence with the sound of dull thuds as he descended the stairs. He turned at the base of the stairs to leave the same way he came in.

Once his back was turned, she stepped from the darkness that had enveloped her, gun in hand pointed at Casey.

He froze when he heard the slightest clack, clack, clack, of her shoes hitting the floor. Casey slowly reached for his gun, ashamed he did not have it out and ready.

"Ahhh. I wouldn't do that if I were you," the dark woman responded when she saw his hands move. "Hands in the air, then turn around, slowly."

The voice sounded strangely familiar, but he did as she commanded. Casey turned around and stood face to face with this woman, and was shocked by who he saw.

"Casey?" the woman replied, shocked by who was standing in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Courtyard <strong>

Chuck entered the courtyard excitedly and made a beeline toward his door. He was so focused on getting home he did not see from which direction Morgan came.

"Whoa, whoa, cowboy!" Morgan stepped in front of Chuck, holding both hands up, palms out, indicating he wanted his best friend stop. "You can't go in there looking like that."

"Morgan, why not? Sarah is waiting for me." Chuck pointed toward his apartment.

"Dude, trust me. I know a thing or two about romance. She is waiting, yes. But first, you look...well, you need to get cleaned up before you open that door," Morgan responded. All he wanted to do was to help Chuck out and complete the mission Sarah had given him.

"What? Morgan, no. No, what I need is to get to my apartment and be with my wife." Chuck tried to move around Morgan, but Morgan mirrored his movements and would not let him pass.

"I know, but trust me. Sarah will love seeing this version of you."

"What version of me, Morgan?" Chuck wasn't sure what Morgan was planning, but lately he had been extremely helpful.

_Morgan was the one who told me to listen to my heart when I was trying to find Sarah. He let me stay at his place when I left Sarah at the beach, though it killed me to do that. And the dinner with Sarah, and his help with Molly and the zoo._

"I got you clean clothes and a suit. Use our place. You could probably use a quick shower too." Morgan watched Chuck's demeanor change. "I just want you to look good for your lady."

_And now this. _"Okay, Morgan, you're right. Let's do this."

Alex had watched intently while Morgan persuaded Chuck to clean himself up for his wife. Despite their little hiccup with Morgan and the Intersect, Alex was beginning to look at Morgan in a different light. _I really do love that man. Maybe I am ready to hear those words._

Alex thought back to the night she and Morgan had had Sarah over for dinner.

**(...)**

Morgan had cleared the table, put the dishes on the counter-top, and came walking back toward the table. Alex gave Morgan a subtle head nod to keep going, or more likely, to go do something else.

"I'm going to be playing Call of Duty...if anyone needs me," Morgan said as he walked past the two women still sitting at the dinner table.

"When Morgan cooks, I do the dishes. Kind of the deal we have. You can help me and we can continue our conversation," Alex told Sarah, though it was actually meant to be a question.

"Sure. I'll help."

The two got up and went to the sink. Alex drew the water and added the soap while Sarah started the conversation where they had left off. "So...moving in together. That's a big step for you guys, right?"

Alex nodded half-heartedly in agreement. "Yeah but we had talked about it for a while actually. And after Morgan told me about the last mission, the concert hall and everything, it just seemed like the right time."

"I remember a little about our decision to move in together." Sarah's eyes gave off the same echo of excitement her voice had.

Alex had heard Morgan's version of the tale but wanted to know Sarah's. Alex feigned having no knowledge of that event as she dipped her hands into the dish water to check the temperature. "What was it like for you and Chuck?"

"Well, to be honest, I...I don't remember much. Just something about a tiger wrecking Devon and Ellie's place..." Sarah hesitated, but she didn't understand why. Alex was proving to be a very trustworthy friend.

Alex heard the apprehension in Sarah's voice and saw a bit of confusion in her eyes. "It's okay, Sarah. If you don't remember or don't want to tel..."

"I do." Sarah cut in. "Kind of. I see Chuck and me standing in the living room. I'm telling him something important but...I don't remember what I said to him. It has to be important though, 'cause we both are smiling at each other, and then..." Sarah's lips tingled as if they remembered something her brain could not. "...that's where my memory ends."

Alex started washing the plates and glasses as she listened to Sarah. Alex was excited and glad that she and Morgan had decided to move in, but she wanted to know more of what living with a nerd would be like. And if Sarah remembered, then maybe Sarah could give her a few pointers. "So what was it like with Chuck? I mean, living with him."

Sarah's eyes questioned Alex. "What do you mean?"

"Um...well, Morgan and Chuck have a lot in common. Video games, posters, movies, collectibles, you know, nerdy type stuff. Was it weird having all that stuff around the apartment?"

Sarah reached into the sink, grabbed a plate, and started to dry it while she thought back a moment. "Kind of, I guess. I don't know. I don't remember it being a big deal. I guess I thought it was normal." Sarah questioned herself as much as she answered Alex.

Alex chuckled. "Well, even now you must know that you and I are living with guys that are anything but normal."

Sarah smiled and quietly laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. Would you believe that Chuck is the most normal I have ever had?"

"Oh, really?" Alex responded, surprised, and Sarah nodded. Alex thought for a moment. _Should I ask her? I want to know, but I don't want to make her uncomfortable, especially if she doesn't remember._

Alex stopped what she was doing, turned to face Sarah and asked, "When did you know that Chuck was 'the one?"

Sarah froze and the glass she was holding slipped from her hands, hit the floor, and broke into a million pieces. Sarah looked down at the glass on the floor, then back to Alex. "I'm so sorry," Sarah apologized, after the sound of the glass hitting the floor had snapped her out of her momentary stunned stillness.

"That's okay." Alex walked carefully around the broken glass and got a broom from the nearest closet.

"Let me," Sarah demanded, holding her hand out for the broom.

"No, no, it's okay. Just finish drying the rest of the dishes." Alex motioned toward the sink.

"I'll buy you another one," Sarah told Alex, feeling like a klutz.

"Only if you promise not to break that one," Alex quipped, smiling at Sarah.

"Ha ha." Sarah faked laughter, smiling back at Alex.

Sarah finished drying the dishes while Alex swept up the glass. "So you wanted to know when I knew Chuck was my guy," Sarah restarted that conversation.

Alex looked over at Sarah. "Only if you want to tell me. Like, did you know before Chuck did? Or did he surprise you when he proposed?"

"Well, I am not sure. I don't know when he knew, but I do have a vague recollection that I told him while he was sleeping that I would say yes if he asked me. But that was after I was angry, or upset at him for some reason.

"So that's when you knew?"

"I think so but...it's..." Sarah stopped and thought for a moment.

"We can talk about something else if..." Alex started to say but Sarah started answering her before she was finished.

"...it's almost as if I knew for a long time that I...I wanted to marry him but was...afraid of something," Sarah finished.

"Oh! What were you afraid of?" Alex gently probed.

"I don't know. Maybe of turning into my parents, or..." Sarah stopped suddenly as if she remembered something long forgotten.

Alex saw the nervous tension in Sarah's face. "It's okay, Sarah. You can tell me."

"It's like I did...like I did want to marry him but was afraid it might change us, who we were and what we had. And I didn't want to lose him."

Alex's calm demeanor and gentle poking and prodding was letting Sarah be open and honest with her. Sarah needed that. She needed someone to talk to about this stuff. Maybe Ellie had been that person in the past, but Sarah could not remember. Chuck would listen, yes, but Sarah needed a neutral third party, or at the very least, another woman's perspective.

"I think I looked to Chuck for some sense of normalcy. All I had before Chuck was being a spy and what that does to you. Chuck was this sweet, good-looking, nerdy guy that had everything I wanted. True friends, like Morgan, and a family that looked after one another. Before Chuck, I never had those." These details and thoughts rolled from Sarah so naturally it was as if they were never forgotten.

Alex thought to herself. _I was never a spy, but I do know what life was like before Morgan. I am ready._

"Thank you, Sarah. I think I understand." Alex smiled, thinking about what life down the road would be like with Morgan.

* * *

><p><strong>Woodcombs' house<strong>

**Chicago**

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked, as she lowered her gun.

"I could ask you the same thing," Casey answered gruffly.

"I'm here to protect my family." Mary stood straight and proud.

"Chuck send you?"

"Chuck? No. I came for another reason. Chuck asked you to come?" Mary questioned, running through scenarios that might explain this situation.

"Well, Mary, seems like we need to talk," Casey grunted and thought about what could have brought Mary here, to Chicago.

"Yes. Yes, we do, Casey."

* * *

><p><strong>Bartowski Apartment<strong>

Everything had been perfect from the moment he walked into their apartment and saw Sarah standing in front of the table wearing her thin-strapped, low-cut dress. The color of the dress made her eyes sparkle. And oh how he loved her eyes. The dim candle light made for a perfect backdrop that allowed her blonde hair to shimmer. It had a slight wavy look as it disappeared behind her bare shoulders. Her skin looked amazingly soft, and Chuck thought about what it was going to be like tonight, after the meal, when they would be in each other's arms.

_Thank you, Morgan. You were right yet again._

The meal was even better then the aroma that had teased Chuck's senses when he sat down at the table, in front of the food that had already been placed there. He had been so distracted by his wife's beauty that nothing else but her had mattered. Knowing that she had taken the time to go to all this trouble to make this meal and set the mood made the food that much better.

Though they both wanted to talk more, very little was said while they ate. No words were needed. The long looks at each other across the table, the gentle, loving smiles and quiet laughs said all that needed to be said.

Sarah glowed. Her smiles were warm and inviting. Her eyes took in his every movement. Her feet met his, in the center underneath the table.

It was perfect.

When they were done, Chuck leaned back in his chair, "Thank you, honey. You sure do know what I like."

Sarah smiled, and Chuck saw her blush. He didn't think he had ever seen her blush before.

Chuck saw his chance. "Sarah. I gotta ask. The song in the text you sent me."

Sarah took this opportunity for the perfect transition. "Thought it would be our theme song for the night."

Chuck immediately smiled. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah." Sarah got up, walked around the table, grabbed Chuck's hand, and gently pulled him to his feet. She guided them down the hallway toward their bedroom.

"I just have to ask, though. You like Tim and Faith?"

"Well, for tonight anyway." Sarah led them through the open door to their bed.

He noticed that the song was playing, sound turned down low. "How did you get that to play..."

Sarah sat them down on the edge of the bed, leaned in close to him, placed her hands on his cheeks, and gave him a long, soft, passionate kiss.

The music echoed softly in the background. _Look in my eyes..._

Sarah pulled back momentarily, pulling her lips from his, gazed into his eyes. "Wouldn't you rather know what I have on underneath my dress?" Sarah asked her husband seductively.

Chuck speechlessly stared back into her eyes.

_Let's get lost tonight..._

"Nothing." She smiled at him, her eyes begging for him. "And I am all yours."

_In each other..._

They wrapped their arms around each other and fell gently onto the bed.

_Let's make love..._

* * *

><p><em>I want to thank those of you who have been following the story. Your comments and thoughts are always helpful. Drop me a line.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

I want to thank everyone that has read the story. I sincerely hope you all have enjoyed it. I just wanted to send out a quick note to all that have been following the story. I had an ending wrote but the more I read it, the I didn't think that it was up to the caliber of the TV show. I took a little break and thought about where to take the story. I am pleased to say that I have it outlined and parts of it written. I am hoping to have it done by Thanksgiving so I can start posting it. Please be patient, the conclusion is coming.


End file.
